La séptima manzana
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan tenía un único sueño, encontrar el amor verdadero. Sueño que se verá truncado cuando sus padres la obliguen a casarse con Regina Mills para salvar a su reino. La historia ya sería difícil de por sí para ella, aún sin tener que competir con las otras seis mujeres con las que Regina Mills ya está casada. ¿Podrá Emma destacar entre el resto y enamorar a la reina?
1. Un inicio estruendoso

**No debería estar haciendo otro fic más. Meh, soy un chico malo, que le zurzan. Esta idea me lleva días rondando y quiero ver que tal os parecer. Lo voy a seguir, claro está, al igual que los otros. Sólo es cuestión de alterar como he estado haciendo. Bueno... este fic va a ser harto curioso... habrá bastante porn (Eso ya se intuía por la premisa), y por supuesto... CELOS DRAMA Y ODIO, QUE NO FALTE. ADELANTEEEEEEEE**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¡No!_ Renegué una vez más, apartándome de mis padres.

Durante toda mi vida, había tenido un único sueño. Encontrar el amor verdadero, casarme y ser feliz. Tal como mis padres habían hecho. Y ahora… precisamente ellos, me daban aquella noticia. Aquella oscura, cruel y despiadada noticia.

_ Emma…_ Susurraba David._ Tienes que entenderlo. Si hubiese otra solución, la llevaríamos a cabo. Pero es lo único que podemos hacer, por nuestro pueblo.

_ Pero… ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?_ Pregunté, tragando saliva._ Es mi vida y la estáis… tirando por la borda.

_ Emma._ Mi madre se puso seria._ Hay gente muriendo en las calles. Familias rompiéndose. Gente que depende de ti. ¿No lo entiendes?

_ Lo sé pero…_ Miré al suelo._ Esa mujer me saca once años. Y… ya está casada.

_ Emma… Regina es la mujer más poderosa de todo el bosque encantado._ David no podía mirarle a los ojos._ Nuestro pueblo necesita de su ayuda. Y lo único que quiere aceptar para salvarnos es tu mano.

_ Ni tan siquiera he visto a esa mujer. No sé por qué quiere casarse conmigo._ Bajé la vista._ Jamás me ha visto…

En realidad lo tenía claro. Regina no tenía ningún interés en mí. Ella quería a la hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador. Quería a la princesa, no a la chica que había tras ese título. Pero no podía hacer nada. La alternativa era ver cómo mi pueblo moría de hambruna, y llevar sus almas a mis espaldas.

_ Está bien…_ Dije, en un susurro._ Me casaré con la reina malvada.

_ Emma… no la llames así._ Dijo David.

No le contesté, pues estaba dolida, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sería la última vez que estuviese en ella. Tendría que pasar el resto de mis días encerrada con el resto de esposas de la reina. Una más entre sus trofeos.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, llorando a pleno pulmón. Mi vida terminaba trágicamente a los veinticinco años. Ya imaginaba a Regina, sentada en su trono, simplemente esperando a que le llegase la confirmación de que un reino más iba a entrar a formar parte de su vasto imperio.

 _Regina Mills_

Mis labios se hallaban ocupados. Se cruzaban con unos mucho más jóvenes, casi infantiles. Mi compañera era toda una mujer, pero sus rasgos, aniñados, bien podrían engañar a más de uno. Mis dedos acariciaban su espalda. Era sólo un jugueteo, después de todo. Me entretuve trenzando el cabello de aquella mujer tan significativa para mí, tumbándome sobre el sofá.

_ Oh… vamos…_ Dijo una voz, desde la entrada._ ¿Aquí también? ¿Voy a tener que desinfectar todo el castillo?

_ ¿Acaso una reina no puede divertirse un rato con una de sus esposas sin ser interrumpida?_ Dije con tono dramático._ ¿Qué ocurre, Zelena?

_ Ha llegado la confirmación que esperabas. ¿Cuántas esposas van ya, veintitrés?_ Ironizó.

_ Bien sabes que sólo tengo seis esposas… bueno, hasta mañana._ Dije, pensativa._ Elsa… siento tener que interrumpir lo que estábamos haciendo. Espero que puedas disculparme.

Ella miró a Zelena, con algo de rabia, y me dio un suave beso en los labios, uno que no parecía querer terminar. Yo me separé, sonriendo, y le di un leve mordisco en la nariz, ella se sonrojó un poco.

_ Estaré esperando que volvamos a encontrarnos, mi reina._ Dijo, haciendo un reverencia.

Yo me acerqué y observé aquel papel con cierto interés. La hija de los príncipes encantadores. La misiva había llegado algo más tarde de lo previsto, pero encajaba con las fechas que tenía previstas.

_ ¿Y cómo será esta?_ Preguntó Zelena, interesada._ ¿Rubia, morena? ¿Acaso es fogosa? ¿Qué sabes?

_ Es rubia… y bastante mona, por lo que recuerdo.

_ Oh… ¿La has visto?_ Preguntó, picándome._ Juraría que ya te casabas sin mirar.

_ Pues claro que la he visto._ Le dije, negando._ Jamás pido la mano de una joven sin verla antes… salvo la de.

_…Tu primera esposa, ya lo sé._ Me dijo._ Ya sabes lo que me pasa. Me pongo celosa. No me vas a dejar a ninguna princesa para mí.

_ Bueno, por lo que sé, tu criada te mantiene entretenida hasta entonces._ Zelena se puso blanca._ Pero no te preocupes… no le diré nada a Madre. Sabes que soy discreta.

 _Elsa Mills_

_ ¡Notición, notición!_ Exclamé, haciendo acto de presencia.

Me encontraba en lo que parecía un amplio patio, en una estancia con columnas de mármol, de forma ovalada, que se abría a los cielos en su centro. La zona cubierta por las columnas deja entrever siete habitaciones. Una de ellas estaba libre, el resto, a simple vista se veía que no. Cada una tenía un escudo de armas distinto sobre la puerta.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Belle levantó la vista de su libro, sin levantarse de la hamaca en la que tomaba el sol._ ¿Acaso has vuelto a congelar la cena de esta noche? Sería muy propio de ti.

_ No, tonta._ Dije, haciendo un mohín._ Regina ya ha elegido a su séptima esposa.

_ Yuju…_ Dijo una voz, irónica, saliendo de la primera habitación de la derecha._ ¡Y apuesto a que es otra cría más!

_ ¡Es la hija de los Swan!_ Exclamé.

_ En serio, Mal, eres la alegría de la huerta._ decía Belle._ Ya sabes cómo va esto. Tienes que darle la bienvenida a la nueva. Y nada de incendios esta vez.

_ Pero… es la hija de los principitos._ Dijo, visiblemente molesta._ Esa es otra niña. ¿Qué tiene, diez años?

_ Veinticinco._ Respondí yo, fingiendo estar entendida en el tema.

_ Lo que yo decía, otra niña._ gruñó, molesta._ Hace meses que Regina no me toca… y es todo culpa vuestra.

_ Bueno…_ Bella apartó la lista de su libro y señaló con la cabeza una habitación cerrada, marcada con un escudo señalado con arpones._ Seguro que ella te mantiene caliente una noche si se lo pides.

_ Antes muerta._ Dijo, negando._ Yo soy una buena esposa y no traiciono a Regina. Además… ella sabe hacer cosas que esa niña ni sueña.

_ La carta blanca está para algo, Mal._ Dijo Belle._ Está claro que Regina no puede tenernos controladas a todas.

 _Emma Swan_

Mantener la compostura era difícil cuando sentías que tu vida se iba a desintegrar de una vez y para siempre. Me había despedido de todos, y caminaba hacia el altar como si estuviese dirigiéndome hacia un patíbulo. Me coloqué en mi sitio, sujetándome mi casaca, pues me negaba a casarme de blanco, pensando que quizá eso la espantase, y miré al sacerdote, suplicante, pero el hombre permaneció impasible.

El carruaje se detuvo, y una mujer bajó de él. Llevaba velo, y no era capaz de reconocerla, por supuesto. Avanzó hasta el altar y se colocó frente a mí. Teníamos la misma altura, pero lo cierto es que con sus tacones parecía mucho más alta que yo.

Yo sentía el corazón encogido mientras el cura hablaba. Contestaba a sus preguntas, pero no sentía que estuviese haciendo nada conscientemente. Era como un robot, repitiendo lo que se me pedía que repitiese.

_ Ya puede besar a la novia.

Aquellas palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Regina se quitó el velo… y yo perdí la respiración. Era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás. Antes de poder llegar a apreciarla del todo, se acercó a mí, poniéndome las manos en los hombros, y me dio un beso en los labios. Casto, corto… frío.

Eso me devolvió a la realidad. La belleza no lo era todo, y aquella mujer seguiría sin quererme por muy guapa que fuese. Hubo una exclamación de júbilo general, y sentí cómo una lluvia de arroz caía sobre mí. Regina tomó mi mano y me guio hasta el carruaje.

Me senté a su lado, pero permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto. Yo la observaba. Estaba impresionante en aquel vestido de novia. Y entonces, me percaté de algo. Aquella sería nuestra noche de bodas. Aquello me hizo tragar saliva. ¿Y si Regina trataba de…? No podría oponerme, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Sería una primera vez dura y extraña.

_ No te preocupes. No voy a forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras._ Dijo, como si leyeses mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes qué…?

_ No es la primera vez que paso por esto._ Dijo, sin darle importancia.

Claro… era la séptima. Lo había olvidado por un momento. ¿Y después qué? ¿Regina tendría más esposas? ¿Me vería rodeada de cientos de mujeres que reclamarían su sitio con la mujer con la que me había casado? Compartirla con otras seis ya me parecía suficiente.

_ Emma… quiero que entiendas una cosa._ Dijo, acercándose a mí._ No soy una mujer malvada, como todos quieren creer. Ni pretendo quitarte todo lo que tienes.

_ Lo entiendo…_ Susurré, bajando la vista. Pero no la creía. Ese beso frío, señal de una carencia total de sentimiento, era más que suficiente para mí.

Regina suspiró, dándose cuenta, y me dio algo de espacio. Se suponía que debía complacerla, siendo mi esposa, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado furiosa y le tenía demasiado miedo. Sus otras seis amiguitas ya la consolarían.

_ Emma…_ La miré, ella parecía turbada._ Yo sólo… estoy cumpliendo una tradición.

El carruaje paró, y lo que quería decirle murió en mis labios. Había algo en la forma en la que Regina me había mirado en aquel momento, que me había dejado tocada. Por un segundo, me pareció ver unos ojos marcados por el dolor. ¿Acaso una mujer como ella había sufrido? Me costaba creerlo.

Pero Regina se perdió en los patios de aquel colosal palacio. Era… como diez veces más grande que el mío. Aunque tenía lógica. Tantas esposas requerirían mucho sitio. Sin embargo, Regina desapareció en cuanto llegué a palacio, y me quedé un momento en el vestíbulo, confusa.

_ Venga usted por aquí, señorita Swan._ Se trataba de una criada, que me hizo una reverencia como saludo._ Debe seguirme si quiere llegar al palacete.

_ ¿El palacete?_ Pregunté, confundida.

_ Sí. Su habitación está ya preparada. Su escudo de armas ha sido colocado y dispuesto junto con el resto.

_ ¿Junto con el resto?

_ Sígame y lo entenderá._ Dijo. Su tono sonaba respetuoso, después de todo era la nueva esposa de la reina.

La seguí, hasta llegar al patio de palacio. Estaba cerca, y ahora que me habían dicho cómo llegar, no iba a ser difícil volver a ir yo sola. En el palacio había una edificación que me recordó en sí misma a un palacio. Entré y me encontré con una estancia ovalada que se abría al cielo. Había siete habitaciones, adornadas con escudos de armas.

_ Siete escudos… siete esposas_ Pensé. Mi escudo de armas, en la última habitación de la izquierda, me lo confirmaba.

Entonces… yo era la última. Una parte de mí se sintió algo consolada por este hecho. Estaba habitándome a la estancia, cuando sentí unas manos sobándome los pechos repentinamente.

_ ¡Eh!_ Exclamé, apartándome._ ¿Qué haces?

_ Sólo compruebo la mercancía nueva. Y no está nada mal, encanto._ Me guiñó un ojo.

_ No puedes ir tocándome como si nada._ Dije, dando un paso atrás.

_ Eres otra de las modositas._ Bufó._ Y yo que esperaba alguien con quién divertirme.

_ Pero… ¿No eres otra de la esposas de Regina?_ Le pregunté.

_ No te han explicado lo de la carta blanca… eres una monada.

_ ¡Ariel!_ Exclamó una segunda voz._ No la asustes.

Me giré y me vi a otra mujer. Su cabello rubio formaba una coleta larga y elegante. Iba vestida de azul, con un elegante vestido. Me daba mucha mejor espina que la pelirroja, que me miraba como si fuese a violarme en cualquier momento.

_ Yo soy Elsa._ Dijo, extendiéndome la mano._ Es un placer conocerte, he oído mucho de ti.

_ Hola._ Dije, algo nerviosa._ Soy Emma.

_ No le hagas mucho caso a Ariel… se pasa el día tratando de tentarnos._ La miró mal.

_ Lo dices como si no hubieses caído nunca._ Se apartó el pelo de la cara._ En fin, Emma… si te sientes sola… o Regina no te llama… mi puerta es esa…

La señaló, me lanzó un beso, y se coló por ella. Yo estaba algo nerviosa ahora. ¿Qué sería de mí? Elsa me tomó del brazo y me llevó a mi habitación. Tenía una decoración algo sencilla, pero era espaciosa y la cama parecía muy cómoda.

_ Ahora es un poco básica, pero ya la irás decorando._ Me dijo Elsa. Parecía muy comprensiva.

_ Y… ¿Cuándo voy a ver a Regina?_ Eso de vivir todas apartadas de ellas me parecía un tanto… extraño.

_ Bueno…_ Elsa suspiró. Empezaba a temerme que no volvería a verla._ Eso depende de ella. No suele llevar a más de una esposa con ella.

_ Ya… sería una locura._ Ironicé.

_ Escucha, sé que es un poco raro…_ Me dijo, notando mi nerviosismo._ Hasta hace muy poco yo tampoco encajaba bien.

_ ¿Hasta hace muy poco?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno, soy la sexta esposa._ Reconoció._ Entiendo lo que sientes al llegar aquí, encontrar a toda esta gente. Pero… Regina es genial. Y lo verás cuando la conozcas un poco.

_ A mí me parece un poco fría…_ comenté.

_ No más que yo._ Hizo un gesto con la mano, y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía un helado en la mano. Un gesto mágico._ Un poco de helado de fresa.

_ Gracias._ Dije, cogiéndolo y dándole un lametón._ ¿A qué se refería Ariel con lo de la carta blanca? ¿Es lo que creo?

_ Bueno, somos un grupo matrimonial._ Dijo._ Por lo que podemos acostarnos entre nosotras si queremos. Pero no intentes acercarte a Mal, se lo tomará fatal.

_ ¿Mal?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí, Maléfica. Es la primera esposa de Regina._ Me dijo._ Es bastante bruja. Está con ella ahora mismo.

 _Maléfica_

El cabecero de la cama rebotaba contra la pared, mientras desataba la furia que llevaba tantos meses reteniendo. Besé profundamente a mi amada reina, mordiendo sus labios, dejando que mis manos apretasen esos pechos tan dulces para mí. Ser la primera esposa tenía sus desventajas… pero también sus ventajas.

Regina me mordió el cuello, y yo gemí sonoramente. Sentía que mi fidelidad finalmente se estaba recompensando. No era como esas otras cinco chicas que se montaban orgías en aquel palacete. Sentí como alcanzaba el orgasmo, aún con sus dientes clavados en mi cuello.

_ Te quiero, Regina…_ Dije, acurrucándome en su pecho._ Te extrañaba tanto.

_ Sabes que te llamo siempre que puedo…_ Me dijo, acariciando mi cabello.

_ Supongo que mañana llamarás a la nueva._ Dije, algo celosa._ ¿Por qué siempre escoges a niñitas? Me siento sola en ese palacete.

_ Pero así me extrañas más… ¿No crees?_ Me besó en los labios.

Esa broma había sido cruel. Ya tenía bastante con Elsa. Juro que si esa tal Emma Swan era otra rubia cuca y adorable iba a partirle el cuello.


	2. Conociendo a Regina Mills

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando. En este capítulo tendremos bastante SwanQueen, os lo prometo. Pero ya os digo que no voy a dejar de lado a las otras seis sólo por Emma, y que todas tendrán su espacio según vayan apareciendo. Aunque Emma es la protagonista, claro. Zarmaol, no creo que abandone este fic, nunca dejo los que cojean de este pie, ¿Muffycc es tu nombre? Bueno, Emma no puede ser tan cañera como fue en la primera temporada, pero te aseguro que intento que no sea como es ahora en la serie, que es penosilla. Love, trabaja a velocidad luz, no sé. En fin, te aseguro que sí, habrá mucho porn, del SwanQueen y del que no es SwanQueen. Chao, hasta la próxima. Dejadme reviews!**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba conociendo a las chicas ya que, a fin de cuentas, el grueso del tiempo que iba a pasar en el castillo sería con ellas. Sin embargo, muchas estaban recluidas en sus habitaciones, y Ariel no dejaba de insinuarse. Por el momento pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Elsa. Era amable conmigo, y su historia era apasionante.

No fue hasta entrada la noche cuando fuimos interrumpidas. Una criada hizo acto de presencia, con una nota en las manos. Hubo un redoble de tambor que hizo que todas las puertas se abrieran. Las chicas, sin embargo, no se apartaron de las puertas, pero estaban expectantes ante la criada. Ella llevaba una carta, que abrió en ese momento. Tomó un pequeño papel entre sus manos y tosió sonoramente.

_ Su majestad, Regina Mills, hace saber que, en el transcurso del día de mañana. Su deseo es ser acompañada por…_ Varias de las chicas se mordían las uñas._... Emma Swan.

_ Bueno, era de esperar._ Dijo Elsa._ Felicidades. Mañana verás a Regina.

_ Soy la novedad, supongo que es lo que toca._ Dije, suspirando.

_ Eso no es verdad._ Me dijo, apartando la mirada._ En mi caso esperó una semana. Y sé de buena tinta que con una de sus esposas esperó un mes.

_ ¿Un mes?_ Pregunté._ ¿Y con cuál de ellas?

_ Con Morgana._ Dijo, mirando la puerta que llevaba el escudo de Camelot._ No se llevan muy bien, apenas la llama. A Ariel le encanta.

Regina estaba casada con una mujer que odiaba. Eso decía pocas cosas a su favor. Como yo me imaginaba éramos objetos. Debía haberlo mantenido presente. Quería llorar. Pero Elsa me puso la mano en la mejilla y yo la miré.

_ Emma, te lo digo de verdad. Dale una oportunidad a Regina._ Mirándome como lo hacía, resultaba difícil dudar de su palabra.

_ Está bien._ Sonreí un poco._ Ahora… creo que voy a dormir. Tengo que estar descansada para Regina.

_ Buenas noches, Emma._ Elsa me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Notaba unos ojos clavados en mí, pero no era capaz de distinguir a su dueña. Cerré la puerta y me tumbé sobre la cama. Aquel espacio tendría que cambiar. No soportaba esa habitación blanca y antiséptica. Tenía clara una cosa. Regina se habría hecho con mi reino y con mi libertad. Pero no con mi corazón. Y si lo quería, iba a tenerlo difícil.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba ansiosa por ver a Emma en un ambiente más tranquilo, algo más lejos del trauma de nuestro repentino matrimonio. Me arrepentía un poco de lo fría que había sido en nuestro primer encuentro. Pero me había ocurrido siempre. Durante la boda me mostraba fría, distante, me sentía como si no fuese yo. No era hasta después de la boda cuando podía permitirme ser cariñosa, amable. Y Emma… Emma había dejado una honda impresión en mí.

Quería ver a la rubia, conocerla. Era una sensación similar a lo que había sentido con otras de mis esposas al principio. Pero cuando la veía, el corazón me botaba, y eso era nuevo para mí. Estaba algo nerviosa, algo que nunca había sentido.

_ Buenos días, cariño._ Mal me dio un beso en el cuello._ Me encantó lo de anoche… Estuviste increíble, como siempre.

_ Gracias, Mal._ Le di un beso en los labios, cariñosa.

Maléfica llevaba a mi lado prácticamente desde que me había hecho mujer. Con ella había perdido la virginidad, y había sido mi única compañera durante muchísimo tiempo. Las otras chicas envidiaban mi relación de camaradería con ella. Pero no debían hacerlo. Las apreciaba a todas, con sus virtudes. Bueno, a todas salvo a Morgana. Esa mujer era malvada.

 _Emma Swan_

Desperté algo desubicada, dejando que mis recuerdos volvieran a mi memoria. Me levanté y me di un baño en la bañera que tenía para mí sola. El agua se mantenía caliente por sí sola. ¿Sería cosa de magia? Sabía que Regina tenía este talento. Me vestí y me puse perfume. Pero, sin embargo, no me puse un vestido, como seguro que ella espera. Al igual que en nuestra boda, me puse una casaca de hombre y salí, encontrándome cara a cara con la criada, que me observó, algo extrañada.

_ Curioso atuendo, su majestad._ Me dijo, observándome._ La reina os espera.

_ Siempre visto así._ Dije, restándole importancia._ Llevadme con ella. Aún no conozco el palacio.

Una vez más me vi sorprendida al darme cuenta de que, a pesar de lo grande que era el palacio, el camino hacia la habitación en la que Regina debía recibirme no parecía largo.

Acabamos en una habitación íntima, con paredes de piedra. Había una cama adoselada pulcramente hecha. Regina estaba junto a la ventana, con una copa de vino en los labios. Llegaba un vestido rojo, elegante, y su pelo estaba peinado probablemente con mucho mimo.

_ Buenos días, Emma._ Dijo, girándose.

Tenía que dejar de derretirme cada vez que me miraba. Sí, es cierto que era una mujer increíblemente guapa, pero tenía que ser más fuerte que ello y no pensar sólo en su físico. Era una mujer mala, que nos trataba como objetos. Debía metérmelo en la cabeza.

_ ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa?_ Me preguntó._ Tengo la mejor sidra del bosque encantado.

_ No… gracias._ Dije, algo fría.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Emma?_ Le pregunté, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

_ Echo de menos mi casa._ Le dije, apartando la mirada. Estaba dolida.

_ ¿Quiere visitarles?_ Me preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

_ ¿Acaso me dejarías?_ Le pregunté.

_ Claro._ Me miró, extrañada._ Esta es tu casa, y yo soy tu esposa, no tu carcelera.

Quería volver a ver a mis padres, porque sentía que no había podido despedirme de ellos. Regina me tomó de la mano y, una vez más, avanzamos por el palacio. Regina se movía a buen paso a pesar de su atuendo. Me inquietaba saber qué pretendía Regina.

Llegamos a una sala llena de espejos. Muchísimos espejos. La mayoría estaban cubiertos de polvo. Sin embargo, había uno nuevo, colocado en el centro. Parecía estarme esperando. Me acerqué y lo miré, viendo el reflejo que me devolvía la mirada.

_ Cada vez que tomo una esposa regalo un espejo a su familia, y le doy instrucciones precisas de que lo coloque en su dormitorio.

_ ¿Para qué?_ Le pregunté.

_ Pon la mano ahí._ Me dijo, señalando un punto concreto del espejo.

Noté como se hundía, y la imagen que aparecía empezó a difuminarse. Cuando volvió a haber una imagen, esta representaba a mi madre, sentada sobre la cama.

_ ¿Mamá?_ Pregunté, mirando al reflejo.

_ ¡Emma!_ Mi madre se me quedó mirando, estupefacta.

Yo di un bote, volviendo a mirarla. Regina se hizo a un lado, apartándose. Hablé con mi madre durante un largo rato, sentada en el suelo de la habitación. Fue bastante más tarde cuando me dijo que debía hacer algo. Yo me mordí el labio, no quería despedirme.

_ Emma volverá a verte mañana._ Dijo Regina, acercándose.

_ ¿De verdad?_ Dije, mirando a Regina. Me brillaban los ojos.

_ Trasladaré este espejo a tu habitación. Así podrás hablar con tu madre cuando quieras.

_ ¿Harías eso por mí?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Regina me dio un beso en la frente y yo bajé la mirada. ¿Por qué me rendía con tanta facilidad? No lo entendía. Regina parecía ahora una mujer tan buena, tan cálida. Y sin embargo, antes había sido tan fría. Suficiente como para casarse con una mujer a la que no quería.

_ ¿Te caigo ya un poco mejor?_ Me preguntó, sonriendo.

_ Un poco sí._ Dije, apartando la mirada. No quería que me cayese bien.

_ Bueno, paso a paso. ¿Te apetece salir a dar un paseo? Por lo que sé te gusta montar.

_ Sí, eso es verdad._ Reconocí._ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

_ Me lo dijiste tú._ Me dijo, con tranquilidad._ No te acuerdas, claro. Eras muy joven.

_ ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?_ Pregunté, alzando la mirada.

_ Sí, una vez. Hace mucho. Pero… ya te contesté esa historia otro día. No puedo enseñarte todas las cartas el primer día. ¿No crees?

Bufé, pero asentí de mala gana. Regina me puso la mano sobre la cintura y comenzamos a andar de nuevo. Esperaba que las cosas fuesen más fáciles de allí en adelante. No podía negar que el hecho de que Regina quisiera darme aquel espejo me enternecía. No tendría que alejarme del todo de mi familia. Aquella mujer ganaba puntos demasiado rápido.

 _Elsa_

Tomar el sol no estaba entre mis actividades favoritas. Pero quería conversar con Bella, y ella siempre estaba con su libro entre las manos, dejando que los rayos solares impactasen sobre su piel. Había cogido un tono ligeramente tostado en los años que llevaba allí, y sospechaba que era por esa misma actividad.

_ ¿Qué opinas de la nueva?_ Le pregunté, con cierto tono confidencial._ Parece un poco confundida.

_ Bueno, como tú cuando llegaste._ Dijo, pasando una página._ Elsa, sabes que no me gusta cotillear.

_ Yo sólo quiero que se integre. No puede hablar sólo conmigo.

_ Yo hablaré con ella._ Se me iluminó el rostro._ En cuanto acabe este capítulo.

_ Bella… a veces eres un rollo._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Y tú eres una niña. Cada una de nosotras tiene sus virtudes. ¿Emma te parece rara? A lo mejor por eso le gusta a Regina.

_ Ya bueno… pero._ Bufé._ Yo sólo quería ayudar.

_ Lo sé._ Me sonrió._ Eso te caracteriza. No te preocupes por Emma. Se adaptará, como todas.

_ Espero que sí. No quiero que acabe sola encerrada en su habitación todo el día. Sé lo que es eso.

En ese momento noté como algo en mi cinturón se calentaba ligeramente y vibraba. Me excusé con Bella y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, sentándome en mi puff de color azul oscuro, y observé el espejo que en su día me había regalado Regina. Puse la mano sobre él y la imagen de mi hermana apareció ante mis ojos. Sonreí.

_ Anna. Últimamente ya nunca vienes a verme. ¿Qué ocurre?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno, ya lo sabes. La boda me tiene atareada._ Dijo la pelirroja, ojeando unas notas._ ¿Ya has confirmado que vendrás con Regina, no?

_ La verdad es que Regina ha confirmado que iríamos las ocho._ Dije, sin darle importancia._ Ya sabes cómo son estas reuniones.

_ Sabes lo que opino, cuantos más mejor. Un momento, ¿Has dicho ocho?_ Ana sonrió, divertida._ ¿Hay una nueva chica en el palacete? Me la tienes que presentar. ¿Es divertida o se parece a Maléfica?

_ Es divertida._ Contesté, sonriendo un poco._ La verdad es que me ha caído bien. ¿Y qué tal Kristoff, se está portando bien?

_ Sí, bastante. Aunque siempre discute con la tía Ingrid. Ya sabes cómo son._ Dijo, quitándole importancia. Se escucharon gritos de fondo._ De hecho… debería ir a ver de qué están hablando… no quiero que congelen el salón, otra vez.

_ De acuerdo._ Sonreí._ Diviértete.

La imagen volvió a difuminarse y me vi a mí misma reflejada. Estaba ansiosa por ir a la boda mi hermana. Recordaba la que había tenido con Regina, y no había sido bonita. Aquel día Regina estaba rara. No como la que conocí una semana después, una mujer vibrante y alegre. No tenía sentido pensar en eso en aquel momento, por lo que me relajé y me tumbé en la cama. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Emma.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo admito, lo había pasado muy bien. Habíamos salido a pasear a caballo y Regina me había enseñado todos sus trucos a la hora de montar. Yo creía ser una experta… pero comparada con ella era patosa e imprudente. Nada podía yo hacer para comprarme con Regina y Rocinante, que se movían como si fuesen uno sólo. Luego habíamos ido al lago, y Regina había usado su magia para que los cisnes no huyesen de mí. No era muy fan de aquellas cursilerías pero admito que fue de mi agrado. Había sido un día intenso, desde luego. ¿Todos los días con ella serían así? Porque yo sólo la vería cuando ella quisiera verme, pero ella estaría acompañada todos los días.

Cuando volvimos a palacio yo, por inercia, tomé camino hacia el palacete, a mi habitación. Sin embargo, escuchar a Regina toser me puso sobre aviso.

_ ¿A dónde vas, Emma?_ Me encantaba cómo se escuchaba mi nombre dicho por ella.

_ Yo… Bueno… a mi habitación.

_ Emma… ¿Acaso crees que duermo sola todos los días?_ Me dijo, sarcástica.

No había caído en ello. No había visto a Maléfica hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando entró en el palacete poco antes de salir yo misma. Me acerqué a Regina y la tomé de la mano.

_ Perdona, ya sabes que soy nueva en esto._ Le dije._ ¿Y mi ropa para dormir?

_ Las sirvientas ya se han encargado de trasladar algo de tu ropa allí._ dijo, con tranquilidad.

¿Acaso tenía ropa de las ocho mujeres en su habitación? Eso me parecería un poco de mal gusto. Llegamos a la habitación donde Regina y yo nos vimos aquella mañana. Ella se acercó al armario y cogió un vestido. Quedó envuelta en una bruma morada por un segundo y luego me miró. Su rostro se pintó de preocupación.

_ Emma… ¿Estás bien? Te sangra la nariz._ Me preguntó, preocupada.

¿Que si estaba bien? Estaba en el cielo. ¿Aquella mujer era si quiera consciente de lo que acababa de ponerse? Aquel camisón negro semitransparente apenas cubría nada de su cuerpo. Podía ver el contorno de sus pechos e incluso distinguía su pezón con total claridad. Era una suerte que no lo llevara yo, porque los míos estaban de punta.

Y la parte inferior no tenía desperdicio tampoco. Las bragas de Regina no eran precisamente picantes, pero dejaban ver bastante de su trasero, y sus bonitas piernas estaban completamente al descubierto. Contrólate Emma, contrólate. Me limpié la sangre de la cara con la manga, intentando aparentar normalidad.

_ Estoy bien._ Dije, haciéndome la dura._ Ahora tengo que cambiarme. ¿Puedes esperar fuera?

_ Claro, sin problemas._ Pensé que me diría algo, como que siendo su esposa tenía todo el derecho del mundo a mirarme. Pero aceptó sin reservas y se dirigió la puerta.

_ ¿Dónde está mi armario?_ Pregunté.

_ Ahí._ Dijo, señalando el mismo armario que ella acababa de utilizar.

_ Pero…_ Traté de protestar.

_ Hazme caso, está ahí._ Dijo, saliendo por la puerta.

Aún con ciertas dudas, abrí el armario de Regina, y me encontré con que la distribución había cambiado casi por completo. Las Baldas estaban incluso en otro lugar. Cogí un pijama básico y me lo puse. Iba a buscar donde dejar mi ropa, pero me di cuenta de que esta había desaparecido por completo. No me acostumbra a esto de la magia.

_ Ya puedes entrar._ Le dije a Regina.

Una vez dentro ella me miró, como evaluándome, se rio, y yo le dirigí una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Le pregunté, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

_ Es que… eres todo un hombre, Emma Swan._ Me sonrojé._ Y antes de que me repliques, te diré que eso me gusta.

En ese momento me sonrojé aún más. Ella se tumbó en la cama y yo la seguí. Noté como me rodeaba con los brazos, y no me opuse. Su cuerpo era cálido, y su piel tenía un olor afrutado muy agradable. Tenía que preguntarle qué perfume utilizaba.

Me quedé dormida un buen rato, pero desperté en mitad de la noche, no tuve del todo claro el motivo. Regina estaba durmiendo… y yo tenía la cara justo ante sus pechos. Nunca antes había pensado lascivamente, ni de un hombre ni de otra mujer. Pero ahora, casi como si sintiese que era otra persona la que guiaba mis actos, mi mano se posó sobre el pecho izquierdo de Regina y comenzó a acariciarlo con mucho cuidado.

Era tan suave… y me gustaba tanto tocarlo. Regina gimoteó un poco, pero pareció no despertar. Yo seguí, inconscientemente, liberando mi otra mano para poder tocar los dos a la vez. Regina hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo, y noté como los pezones bajo mis manos empezaban a endurecerse.

_ Veo que te han gustado…

¡Oh Dios! Regina estaba despierta. Ahora sí que la había liado. Aparté las manos, roja como un tomate, y preparando para que se enfadase. Pero ella mantenía la misma sonrisa, llena de picardía.

_ Pero… ¿Por qué paras?_ Me preguntó._ Me gustaba mucho lo que estabas haciendo.

_ ¿Puedo seguir?_ Pregunté, aún roja como un tomate muy maduro.

Regina, por toda respuesta, se incorporó sobre la cama y se quitó el camisón. Lo dejó a un lado y volvió a la misma postura, haciendo un gesto que me invitaba. Yo no tuve que escuchar ninguna palabra para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

_ Puedes chuparlos, si quieres._ Me dijo.

_ ¿Puedo?_ No sabía por qué, pero llevaba un buen rato pensando en meter mi cabeza entre sus pechos, y lamerlos como una auténtica loca.

_ Emma… soy tu esposa… puedes tocar lo que quieras._ Me dijo._ No sé para lo que estás lista y para lo que no. Así que… diviértete.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron claro que tenía carta blanca, y como si hubiese estado esperando aquello toda mi vida, me abalancé sobre aquella mujer, mordiendo ligeramente sus pezones. Tardé un buen rato en detenerme. El agotamiento del día volvía a pasarme factura. No obstante, me quedé dormida sobre esos pechos desnudos. En ese momento no vi a Regina, pero ella estaba cogiendo un sobre de su mesilla, idéntico al que el día anterior había abierto la sirvienta para llamarme. Tachó el nombre que había escrito y, con una estilizada caligrafía, escribió de nuevo una sola palabra "Ariel".


	3. Intimidación animal

**strongCBustos96... que bien lo sabes. Una reina tiene sus necesidades, claro XD.**

 **kykyoko-chan, razón no te falta, pero sintiéndolo mucho la más buenorra sigue siendo ella.**

 **Bueno, Love, no esperemos más. Aquí lo tienes. Ya me conoces y sabes lo que esperar XD.**

 **Oh, y si me he dejado a alguien es porque la página ha pasado de registrar los últimos reviews. De otros fics los he salvado porque veo los emails, pero la mayoría los había borrado. Tengo esa mala costumbre.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Regina me había regalado un espejo grande y uno de mano para poder hablar con mis padres. Yo, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por saber a quién llamaría al día siguiente. Lo que había sentido al tocarla me había dejado claro que quería repetirlo. Sería engañarme a mí misma decirme que no había sido de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Salir de la habitación, y despedirme de Regina, no había sido de mi agrado, ella se quedaba en la cama, esperando a su siguiente esposa… y yo volvía al palacete. Supongo que, con el tiempo me acostumbraría, pero no dejaba de ser una costumbre que no me gustaría nada tener que conservar.

Admito que cuando entré en el palacete y vi a Ariel… me sentí frustrada. La mujer iba vestida como toda una fulana. Un vestido con la espalda abierta, un escotazo tan prominente que casi distinguía sus pezones, unos tacones tan altos que la hacían parecer unos diez centímetros más alta… y un maquillaje que la hacía increíblemente sexy. Su traje rojo hacía que me diesen ganas de sobarla hasta a mí.

_ Nos vemos esta noche, ricitos de oro._ Me dijo, guiñándome el ojo y abandonando el pasillo.

 _Regina Mills_

La carne es débil. Los planes que tenía para aquel día originalmente pasaban por un día en el bosque, de aventura. Algo que había prometido a la persona cuyo nombre había tachado varias veces. Sin embargo, sólo le había garantizado que lo haríamos esta semana. Podría moverlo al día siguiente sin que ella se enfadase. Además, era bastante comprensiva.

Y yo… estaba frustrada. Maldita sea… Esa maldita mujer, Emma Swan. Quería respetar su espacio, de verdad. A fin de cuentas, acabábamos de casarnos y apenas nos conocíamos. Pero la forma en la que me había tocado la noche anterior… había sido… indescriptible. Esperaba movimientos torpes, pero aquella chica… aquella mujer que, por lo que yo sabía era una virgen… se movía con un arte que me había dejado tocada.

Aquella mirada de niña inocente mientras me acariciaba, y cómo había chupado mis pezones con absoluta devoción, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Me era imposible quitarme aquella escena de la cabeza. Estaba excitada y frustrada. Y por eso había escrito aquel nombre. Porque sabía que Ariel era… bueno, la chica ideal para que mi calor descendiera.

_ ¿Llamabas?_ Me giré, y me la encontré de cara.

La impresión fue grande. Ariel siempre venía vestida para la ocasión… pero desde luego, aquello era un grito desesperado de atención. Una que yo no tenía dudas de que iba a recibir. Me acerqué, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, y le di un beso pasional, lascivo. Ella me correspondió y se separó, riéndose un poco.

_ Madre mía… ricitos de oro te ha puesto como un toro._ Se rió, acariciando mis brazos._ Que suerte que no soy celosa, ¿Verdad?

Me sonrojé un poco, pero ella simplemente me acarició la mejilla con una mano. Cuando la soltó, pasó su lengua por mi sonrojada mejilla, y me estremecí.

_ Eres una niña mala, Regina. Te pones a mil con una niñata y luego me llamas para que te baje el calor._ Se volvió a reír._ Sabes bien lo que me pone, mi reina.

Sí, porque lo cierto es que Ariel era… bueno, fácil. Prácticamente todo la ponía en marcha. Desde fantasear con tríos hasta la idea de que yo estuviese pensando en otra, como pasaba en aquel momento.

_ ¿Quieres teñirme de rubio y empotrarme con un vestidito como los de tu amiguita? ¿Eso quieres?_ Me preguntó, colocándose muy cerca de mí.

_ No._ Negué._ Me gustas así.

No quería la fantasía de Emma. Para Emma, prefería esperar a la de verdad. Yo tenía paciencia, y ella bien merecía esperarlo. Ariel sonrió.

_ Muy bien, eso está bien. Y no me importa el nombre que grites mientras lo estemos haciendo._ Dijo, tranquila.

_ Ven conmigo._ Le dije, tirando de su mano.

Avanzar por el castillo era algo difícil con los tacones que ambas llevábamos, y aún más cuando, al salir a los terrenos, me dirigí a los establos. Aquel era… bueno, mi lugar secreto. Allí había estado con mi novia Danielle antes de que mi madre la exiliase y me obligase a casarme con Mal.

_ Pero que morbo…_ Dijo la pelirroja cuando la empujé al suelo, lleno de paja._ Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje.

_ Aggg… cállate y quítate la ropa._ Le dije, directa.

Ella mantenía la sonrisa mientras se quitaba el cortísimo vestido que llevaba. Tal y como me imaginaba, había sido previsora y no llevaba nada debajo. Ariel sabía exactamente a lo que venía cuando la llamaba. Y yo sabía lo que ella hacía cuando estaba en el palacete. Estábamos conformes con nuestra forma de relacionarnos. ¿No era eso lo importante, después de todo?

Yo me despojé de mis prendas, tardando bastante más que mi compañera. Esos malditos corsés son un invento perverso. Cuando me libré de todo me arrojé sobre ella, besando su cuello desnudo. No dejaba de pensar en Emma. Y eso debió reflejarse en mi cuerpo, porque cuando Ariel acarició mi sexo lo encontró húmedo y caliente.

_ Te he echado tanto de menos, Regina._ Me susurró, moviendo sus dedos con mucha calma. Yo me estremecí.

_ Y yo a ti…_ Era cierto. Hacía demasiado que no la llamaba. Siete mujeres eran demasiadas. Y las tradiciones, ocasionalmente, duras.

Ariel recompensó mis palabras colocándose a mi espalda y regalándome las atenciones de su lengua. Yo me acomodé, dejándola trabajar. Ariel era toda una experta, y sin duda la mujer con menos prejuicios que había conocido jamás.

Gemí furiosamente, notando la cercanía del orgasmo que el día anterior Emma me había negado en su egoísmo. Ariel lo vio venir, y aferró sus dientes a su perla favorita, mientras sus dedos se introducían directamente en mi interior. Me estremecí, lancé un grito, y finalmente llegó. Finalmente me sentí satisfecha.

Pero era una reina magnánima, y le debía a Ariel el mismo trato de favor. Ella se acomodó sobre la paja, invitándome. Yo me relamí y me acomodé sobre su sexo, moviendo mis caderas sobre las suyas. Ella me rodeó con sus piernas, y nos movimos en un encaje que ya conocíamos bien. Habíamos estado juntas varios años, y sabíamos cómo complacer a la otra. Fue intenso, rápido y obsceno, como a Ariel le gustaba. Ambas estallamos aferradas la una a la otra, frotando nuestros pechos con nuestro movimiento. Y finalmente caí sobre ella, agotada.

_ ¿Y qué te apetece hacer ahora?_ Le pregunté, recuperando el aliento, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo pelirrojo.

_ Me gustaría ir a nadar._ Me dijo. Yo reí.

Ariel adoraba nadar. Era su pasión, desde luego. El mar. ¿Quién podía reprochárselo? Era una sirena, después de todo. Había renunciado a su vida en el mar para casarse conmigo. Y allí estábamos ahora, en un establo. Hice un gesto con la mano y nos cubrí a ambas con trajes de baño. El suyo era rojo, y bastante corto. El mío era negro, más largo.

_ ¿Qué tipo de atuendo es este?_ Preguntó, observando su bikini.

_ Tengo muchos espejos, Ariel. Algunos me han mostrado reinos que te sorprenderían._ Me reí._ En algunos usan esto para bañarse.

_ Es cómodo._ Ratificó mi joven esposa, poniéndose en pie._ No es como tener mi cola, pero…

_ Tendrás unos cuantos más._ Le dijo, dándole un golpecito en la nariz._ Y ahora vamos al lago.

Un solo golpe más de mi mano y aparecimos en el susodicho lago. La magia era algo decididamente muy práctico. Ariel no hizo más preguntas y se lanzó a las aguas, haciendo unos largos. La verdad es que yo tenía algo de frío, pero finalmente me metí, con algo menos de prisa que ella, y empezamos a nadar.

_ Regina…_ Me llamó._ No crees que soy sólo una… bueno… ¿Una mujer fácil, no?

Repentinamente me miraba con dudas en sus ojos. Eso me extrañó. Pensé que era lo que le gustaba ser. Quizá sólo había querido probar sus "juguetes nuevos", una vez que perdió su cola, con demasiada intensidad. Me acerqué y la abracé por la espalda.

_ Eres la chica que me llevó a buscar conchas marinas en nuestra primera cita._ Me reí.

_ Te caíste…_ me recordó, apesadumbrada.

_ Y tú me llevaste en brazos al castillo._ Le recordé, besando su hombro._ Una mujer fácil no hace eso.

 _Maléfica_

Hoy iba a conocer finalmente a la novata. Había intentado, una por una, intentar echar a las mujeres que me quitaban mi sitio frente a Regina. Pero nunca parecía resultar. Aquellas mujeres parecían ver en ellas lo mismo que yo veía. Y eso me frustraba. Había tenido a Regina sólo para mí aquellos años, y había sido… maravilloso. Dormir a su lado todas las noches, rozar su piel, que era para mí sola. Que me contase sus secretos. Y ahora era sólo la primera esposa gruñona y anticuada.

Si no supiese que Regina me mataría sólo por sugerirlo, haría una barbacoa con todas esas chicas y me las comería sin pensármelo dos veces. Me dirigí a la habitación nueva y toqué sonoramente. Como me esperaba la que me abrió la puerta era toda una chiquilla. Me ponía de los nervios.

_ Así que tú eres Emma._ Mis ojos cambiaron de color.

La asusté… pues claro que la asusté. Una bruja ataviada con cuernos, con un báculo en la mano y con los ojos iluminados.

_ Sí._ Dijo, tratando de sonar serena._ Y supongo que tú eres Maléfica. Es un placer conocerte por fin.

_ Si tú lo dices. Bueno, sólo pasaba para saludar._ Mentí descaradamente. Pasaba para intimidarla, desde luego.

Y entonces, como una advertencia, una flecha me pasó rozando el hombro. La ropa se hizo girones, pero mi piel ni tan siquiera se marcó por el paso de las flechas. Me giré, sabiendo exactamente la persona que había disparado y lo que me esperaba.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba segura que si aquella mujer se lo proponía iba a terminar meándome encima. Esa estampa suya daba verdadero pavor. Si no llega a pasar aquella flecha delante de mis narices, a lo mejor me hubiese escondido debajo de la cama. Nunca había visto a nadie así.

_ ¿Ya estás asustando a la nueva otra vez?_ No reconocía a la recién llegada. Pero parecía que Maléfica no estaba contenta de verla._ Llevo teniendo que hacer esto desde que llegó la tercera esposa, Mal. ¿No hemos madurado todavía?

_ Cállate, niñata. Tú eres la primera que no debería haber venido aquí. Ni siquiera eres princesa._ Contestó Maléfica, furiosa.

_ Claro… porque mi "tribu", como tú la llamas._ Dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire._ Es menos digna que tu escuadrón de gorrinos ayudantes. Anda… marcha a tu habitación.

_ Bien._ Dijo la mujer, desvaneciéndose envuelta en una llamara verde.

_ No le hagas caso, Ems._ Me dijo._ Está cabreada porque Regina no la ha elegido para mañana.

_ ¿Y a quién ha elegido?_ Pregunté. Lo cierto es que en el momento en que se habló del tema estaba dormitando.

_ A mí, claro. Esta semana teníamos planes. Nos vamos de aventura._ Dijo, sonriendo.

_ Sí que pareces toda una aventurera_ Le dije, mirándola._ ¿Cómo haces para controlar a esa bruja? No quiero acabar otra vez teniéndola cabreada.

_ ¿Al viejo dragón?_ Se rio._ Le gusta aparentar, pero no te va a tocar un pelo, Regina la mataría. Aunque mis trucos también ayudan.

_ ¿Tus trucos?

_ Soy toda una loba._ Sus ojos, en aquel momento, emitieron un destello dorado.

 _Regina Mills_

Me costaba dormir. Seguía pensando en Emma. Y ya no sólo en el sentido sexual. Me lo había pasado genial con ella a pesar de que apenas habíamos hecho nada. Me separé del cuerpo desnudo de Ariel, cubriéndola con la manta y dando un suave beso en su mejilla, y me acerqué al espejo de mi habitación. El mío era distinto a los demás. No era un simple pasillo, pues me servía para abrir cualquiera de los que había colocado.

_ Emma…_ Murmuré mientras lo presionaba._ ¿Emma?

Veía su habitación, y escuché ruido. La vi pasar por delante del espejo… acababa de bañarse y llevaba una bata. Su pelo mojado caía sobre esta mientras ella se lo secaba. Lo admito… las mujeres recién duchadas son mi debilidad. Y Emma no era precisamente una excepción.

_ ¿Emma?_ La volví a llamar, ella dio un bote.

_ ¡Regina!_ Exclamó._ ¿Qué haces en mi espejo?

_ Sshhh. No hables tan algo._ Dije, girándome. Ariel se movió ligeramente, pero seguía dormida, solía caer como una piedra._ Quería hablar contigo y proponerte algo.

_ ¿Proponerme algo?_ Preguntó, confusa._ ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

_ ¿Te gustaría salir de excursión? ¿Ahora, las dos solas?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Ahora?_ Preguntó, extrañada._ Bueno… ¿No es un poco tarde? Deberías estar dormida. Mañana te espera una aventura con… ¿Ruby, se llamaba?

_ Sí… pero es mañana._ Le dije, sonriendo._ Ahora quiero salir contigo.

_ No sé… Regina…_ Dijo, dudando._ No podemos sacar los caballos del establo sin que lo descubran.

Intentando no pensar en lo que había hecho aquella mañana en el establo, me serené y la miré. Sonreí, sabiendo el efecto que las siguientes palabras que iba a decir causarían en ella.

_ Me gustaría llevarte a volar, Swan.

* * *

 **Y creo que con esta ya están todas, ¿No? Llevamos siete XD.**


	4. Oscuras intenciones

**Bueno, creo que hace falta ir introduciendo a cierto elemento en esta historia que va faltando, y ya viene en este episodio. Además, veréis la competencia de Emma en su conquista de Regina con más profundidad.**

 **kykyo-chan. Yo diría que Elsa, Ruby, Bella, Ariel, Mal, Morgana y Emma, son siete, ¿Cierto? Aunque a Morgana sólo la he mencionado.**

 **Love Girl, desde luego Regina tiene que ser la envidia de la región, eso por descontado.**

 **Me alegra que te guste, Oceans, aquí tienes el siguiente.**

 **15marday, piensa con propiedad. ¿Cómo iba a ser cosa de Mal? Ella no llevaría por ahí a otra de las esposas de Emma.**

 **navarroparrilla, me alegro que te guste mucho. La verdad, es una idea que me vino en flash, en parte gracias a otro fic que estaba leyendo. A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo. Aquí tienes tu siguiente capi, disfrútalo.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Volar. No pude evitar que me brillasen los ojos. Surcar los cielos era un sueño que cualquiera ha tenido. Y yo no era una excepción. Incluso olvidé los celos que sentía por ver la silueta de otra mujer tumbada junto a mi esposa. Quizá me estaba acostumbrando a los gajes de mi nueva vida. A la larga tendría que hacerlo. No es como si tuviese más elección, la verdad. Y la sonrisa con la que Regina me lo preguntó, me encogió el corazón de una manera que no podría imaginar.

_ De acuerdo. Volaré contigo, Regina._ Dije, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Ella correspondió.

_ Ponte algo abrigado. Te espero a la salida del palacete en diez minutos. Oh… una cosa más._ Lo último, lo añadió susurrando.

_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Podrías guardar esto en secreto?_ Me pidió._ Se supone que no debería sacarte a escondidas de noche.

_ Claro… será nuestro secreto._ Se me escapó una risita tonta, pero Regina no debió escucharme.

Busqué entre mi ropa algo abrigado, pero no había mucho donde elegir. Terminé poniéndome una larga gabardina blanca que en su día había sido de mi madre. Me sentía bastante ridícula. Salí al patio, ansiosa y cuando quise darme cuenta, desde el cielo, Regina descendió frente a mí. Se encontraba de pie sobre lo que parecía una alfombra. La parte de la alfombra frente a mí se dobló, formando unas escaleras.

_ Vamos._ Me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano.

_ Claro…_ Susurré, tomándola de la mano y subiendo a la alfombra._ ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

_ De la princesa de Agrabah, claro._ Se rió.

_ ¿Hay un octavo cuarto ahí dentro que no he visto?_ Pregunté, visiblemente molesta.

_ No, la verdad es que ella duerme en una alcoba junto a la mía._ Dijo Regina, mientras la alfombra comenzaba a tomar altura.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, notaba los celos escapando por mis orejas. Regina estalló en carcajadas.

_ Es una broma, tonta._ Me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla._ Lo cierto es que el sultán de Agrabah no estuvo de acuerdo en la proposición de mi madre.

_ ¿De tu madre?_ Pregunté._ ¿Tu madre escoge a tus esposas?

_ Solía hacerlo._ Dijo, apesadumbrada._ Por suerte llegué a tiempo.

_ ¿A tiempo?_ Pregunté._ ¿A tiempo para qué?

_ Para escogerte a ti, claro._ Debía estar como un tomate. ¿Yo era la única de las siete a la que había escogido?_ Pero no te he traído aquí para eso.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me has traído?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Regina se hizo a un lado y me dejó ver una muestra de la vista más hermosa que había visto. Desde donde nos encontrábamos se podía ver una extensión infinita.

_ Mira… si te fijas bien… se distinguen los ocho reinos._ Murmuró, apoyándose en la alfombra._ Mi madre solía decir que algún día, estarían todos en paz. Que trabajaríamos unidos.

_ ¿La misma que te escogía a las esposas?_ Pregunté, sin dejar de mirar. Regina rió.

_ No, claro que no.

_ Entonces… ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté.

_ Yo tengo dos madres, Emma._ Se sentó en la alfombra._ Es una cuestión de magia. Lo ha sido así durante siglos.

_ Entiendo…_ murmuré. Miento… no entendía nada en absoluto, pero algo me decía que si preguntaba iba a estar aún más confusa. Ella debió notarlo, porque negó, pero no dejó de sonreír.

_ Cora escogía a mis esposas._ Me dijo._ Ella siempre ha dejado claro que debo seguir la tradición de nuestro linaje. Mi otra madre nunca pareció tan preocupada por ello.

_ La tradición…_ Murmuré._ ¿Insinúas que durante siglos la reina se ha casado con siete mujeres?

_ Sí, así es._ Regina lo dijo con total tranquilidad, como si fuese común._ ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Regina no era una mujer fría que había escogido meticulosamente cómo hacer crecer su reino. Sólo seguía lo que ella creía que era lo normal. Había escogido odiarla… y lo cierto es que ni siquiera parecía que la conociese bien. No sabía qué pensar.

_ ¿Quieres volver a casa ya?_ Me preguntó._ Pareces cansada.

_ Sí… me gustaría._ Murmuré._ Quiero estar bien despierta mañana.

Y ella tenía una cita con Ruby, que por lo que sabía era toda una heroína y probablemente tenía actividad para rato. Regina me dejó una vez más frente al palacete que me servía de residencia. Yo la vi desvanecerse en el aire, en dirección a su habitación, y no pude menos que suspirar. Regina era una mujer con muchos secretos que me moría de ganas de descubrir.

 _Ruby Lucas_

Apenas había amanecido cuando abrí los ojos. Hacía mucho que no podía permitirme estar con Regina. Éramos siete para repartir su tiempo, y se notaba. Especialmente cuando yo había sido la segunda en llegar y podía recordar pasar tres o cuatro días de cada semana a su lado. Me vestí para la ocasión, con algo de cuero que yo misma había curtido. Tomé mi arco y mis dagas, y me dirigí a su habitación.

Sin embargo, Regina estaba dormitando en su lado de la cama, con expresión de pleno sueño, y su pijama de seda revuelto. De Regina había aprendido, que no podía despertarla. Se podía poner echa una fiera. Además… estaba tan dulce cuando se dormía. Acaricié su pelo con ternura, pero ella seguía hecha una roca. Ariel aún estaba a su lado. A ella le di un golpe y la eché silenciosamente. Desde el amanecer, me tocaba a mí.

Me acurruqué al lado de mi reina y acaricié lentamente su pelo. Regina era un sueño hecho realidad. Yo era la única que parecía entender que merecía la pena ser tan sólo una pequeña parte de su vida. Dejé las dagas a un lado y me acurruqué sobre ella. Me quedé dormida sin pensarlo siquiera.

 _Regina Mills_

Abrí los ojos, sintiendo los brazos fuertes de mi segunda esposa rodeándome. La forma en la que Ruby sonreía mientras dormía a mi lado era enternecedora. Acerqué mis labios lentamente a los suyos y le di un suave beso. Ruby abrió los ojos y me miró, con una sonrisa juguetona.

_ Buenos días, mi reina._ murmuró, con voz dulce.

_ Buenos días, Rubs._ Le dije, bostezando._ Siento no haber estado despierta cuando llegaste.

_ No pasa nada._ Dijo ella, comprensiva, como siempre._ Sabes que mi única aspiración es verte feliz.

Negué con la cabeza y le di un beso en la frente, poniéndome en pie. Lo cierto es que con todo, la noche anterior me había dejado agotada. Pero ver en Emma cierta comprensión me había bastado. Sabía que tenía cierto miedo, que la asustaba lo que había pasado. Pero yo la había escogido, y era por una buena razón.

_ ¿Salimos a cazar hoy, Ruby?_ Le pregunté, mientras buscaba algún conjunto adecuado.

_ Me hace mucha ilusión._ Dijo ella, abrazando mi espalda._ Te echo de menos.

_ Y yo a ti._ Reconocí._ Debí haberte llamado ayer.

_ Tendrías tus motivos para llamar a Ariel._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

Y los tenía, pero desde luego no habían sido motivos honestos. Había llamado a Ariel sólo porque estaba excitada por Emma. Jamás habría llamado a Ruby por algo así. Me habría sentido mal. Nuestra relación era bien distinta.

_ Pero me has llamado hoy._ Dijo, con emoción._ Quiero ir al bosque.

_ Claro…_ Dije, cambiando mi ropa por unas prendas de montar_ ¿Voy bien así?

_ Tú siempre estás bien._ Dijo, acariciando lentamente la trenza que me había hecho en el pelo._ Me gusta mucho cuando vistes así.

_ Bueno… no voy a ir con un vestido al bosque, ¿Verdad?_ Sonrió ante mis palabras. Sus ojos emitieron un ligero brillo dorado.

Me acerqué y la besé con ternura, nos miramos a los ojos y tomó mi brazo. Caminamos al carruaje, sin demasiada prisa. Estaba contenta de salir con Ruby. Los días con ella solían hacerse demasiado cortos para mí.

 _Morgana Le Fay_

_ Es asqueroso._ Dije, haciendo desaparecer la imagen que había en el espejo mágico._ No soporto ver tanto amor.

Cora rio, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. La astuta reina madre del reino no tenía el más mínimo problema en tratar este tipo de asuntos sin la menor importancia. Quizá tuviese que ver con el hecho que desde que su mujer abdicó, ella no tenía que preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Era la última de las cuatro esposas que esa mujer había escogido en primer lugar, y su vida estaba resuelta con su hija en el trono y Zelena como sucesora directa en el caso de que a Regina le sucediese algo antes de tener su propia descendencia.

_ Relájate, Morgana._ Me dijo, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios._ Tómate algo conmigo y deja de mirar. Los celos no le sientan bien a tu piel.

_ Teníamos un trato, Cora._ Dijo, cruzando los brazos._ Yo me aseguré de quitarte todos los obstáculos de en medio… Y tú… ¿Tú elegiste a ese engendro? Maldita sea, Regina la adora.

_ No, yo no la elegí. A Ruby la eligió mi mujer._ Se encogió de hombros._ No puedo estar en todo, Morgana. Quizá sí intentases llevarte algo mejor con Regina, no te odiaría tanto.

_ Pero es que es insufrible._ Se quejó._ Es alegre, soñadora, con sueños y esperanzas. ¡Odio a esa mujer! Casi siempre.

Cora dejó su copa sobre la mesa y me miró. Quizá había hablado de más.

_ ¿Casi siempre?_ Me preguntó, suspicaz.

_ No voy a negar que tiene sus momentos._ Me mordí el labio. No iba a compartir con la madre de mi esposa nuestros momento en la cama.

_ Bueno… pues puedes empezar por esos… momentos._ Dijo Cora, tomando una manzana de la cesta de fruta que había traído como regalo para mí y dándole un bocado._ No entiendo por qué estás preocupada. Las dos sabemos que cuando llegue el momento, te escogerá a ti para llevar a la heredera al trono. Yo me aseguraré.

_ No sé cómo lo harás._ Dije, mirándola con mis azules ojos completamente fríos._ Si se pasa todo el día jugueteando con esa perra y la nueva chica con rizos de oro que le has traído. Y yo que creía que Elsa ya era un problema.

_ No te preocupes, Morgana._ Cora se puso en pie._ Sé que podrás encargarte de Regina con tu encanto. Prepárate… me aseguraré de que mañana seas tú la que salga de este palacete.

No era precisamente una garantía, pero eso significaba que estaba más cerca. Si Regina me elegía para ser la que tuviese a su hija contra su voluntad, la gente lo sabría y me lincharían. La propia Eva me haría matar. Ya había dejado las cosas bastante mal en Camelot dejando a Arturo gobernar en mi ausencia. Lo había arriesgado todo para llegar hasta donde estaba. Iba a convertirme en la Líder de los ocho reinos. De un modo o de otro.

 _Regina Mills_

La cacería era, a fin de cuentas, parte de la naturaleza de Ruby. Recuerdo que al principio me había asustado, pero lo cierto es que, después de tantos años, había aprendido a amar a mi querida loba. Escuché el sonido de la flecha atravesar el aire, y pasar a mi lado. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparme de la puntería de Ruby, que jamás iba a darme. Con una de sus flechas. Había dado de lleno a un venado. Se acercó a mí, bajándose del caballo, y me miró con ojos de cachorrito.

_ ¿Puedo ir a por mi presa?_ Me preguntó. Yo sonreí.

_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me preguntes? Ve._ Le respondí.

Ruby llevó sus dedos al anillo de su derecha. Se lo había regalado hacía mucho. Una pieza única. Había pasado meses tratando de comprender cómo funcionaba su capa y, finalmente, había hallado el modo de que mi esposa no tuviese que volver a llevarla si no quería. Giró ligeramente un pequeño engranaje del anillo, y este, que hasta aquel momento había mostrado una gema blanca, hizo que se tiñese de azul.

Los rayos de la luna emergieron de la joya, provocando que Ruby no tardase en adoptar su forma animal. Se lanzó a correr a través de prado, mientras yo observaba desde mi caballo, siguiéndola a prudente distancia. Rocinante estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero lo cierto es que no quería estorbarla mientras terminaba la caza. Llegó poco después tirando del venado entre sus dientes, y los soldados lo cogieron y lo metieron en el carruaje. Yo me bajé de Rocinante y me acerqué para acariciar su pelaje. Ella se tiró sobre mí y comenzó a lamerme la cara. Yo me reí, y sé que en su interior ella también lo estaba haciendo. Abrazada a aquella loba enorme, y sintiendo su lengua sobre mi piel, sabía lo que era sentirse querida.


	5. La caída

**Siento que hace una eternidad que no escribo este fic XD. Pero ahora que he terminado SwanQueen is EndGame, creo que tardaré menos XD.**

 **Kykyo, la verdad es que sí. Son monas, a mí me han encantado XD**

 **navarroparrilla, más largos no, lo siento, pero ahora creo que iré actualizando antes XD. Y claro que Morgana es una bitch.**

 **Correcto, 15marday. La reina debe escoger a una de sus esposas para que tenga su descendencia. Eva escogió a Cora, y sí, abdicó y se convirtió en reina madre. Por eso Regina, su elegida (Que no su primogénita), se convirtió en la siguiente reina.**

 **KaoriD, dale tiempo a Emma. Llegará lenta pero segura. Ella apenas ha tenido tiempo con Regina, después de todo XD.**

 **gencastrom09. Sencillamente creía que Ruby era la perfecta para ese papel. La favorita de Regina, o eso aparenta, y Emma se tiene que sentir culpable si la odia XD.**

 **Love... está claro que mi Cora favorita es Rose. No por nada contra Barbara, que me encanta también, sino porque Rose fue para mí durante mucho tiempo la mujer más actractiva que había visto jamás. Luego llegó Lana y la cosa se complicó. Pero... ¿Por qué crees que Anzu tiene su mismo rostro? En realidad ya tenía a Anzu con esa cara desde mucho antes. En cuanto a lo que has dicho, no te equivocas, no.**

 **Guest misterio, me alegro de que te guste, perdón por el retraso en subir.**

 **Lo mismo digo, Samantha. Toma otro capítulo.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ No deseo verla, madre._ Dije, con la voz más suave que pude._ No tengo intención de ver a Morgana mañana, lo siento.

_ Hija, es tu esposa también._ Insistía Cora._ No puedes simplemente olvidarte de que existe.

Bufé, hastiada. De qué servía ser reina si mi madre podía seguir controlando mi vida. No me gustaba aquella mujer, y sabía muy bien el motivo. Era exactamente igual que la mujer que tenía delante. Controladora, posesiva y dominante. Muchas veces dudaba que me quisiera de verdad.

_ Eva está de acuerdo conmigo, Regina._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos, y mirándome como si me acabase de lanzar un argumento irrefutable._ No puedes dejar a tu esposa abandonada.

Era, de hecho, un argumento irrefutable. Cuando Eva estaba de acuerdo con alguna de las cosas que Cora decía, significaba que debía tener que ver con alguno de los antiguos escritos. Suspiré, largamente, y tomé el sobre con el que ya había decidido a mi visitante del día siguiente.

Tomé el papel en el que había escrito, con bastante ilusión de hecho, el nombre de Emma, lo hice una bola y lo lancé a la papelera. Tomé mi pluma, otro de los papeles y, con desgana escribí "Morgana Le Fay", dejando el nombre de nuevo dentro del sobre y dándoselo.

_ Bien, hija. Haces lo correcto._ Dijo, con una sonrisa que, a mis ojos, era cruel.

 _Emma Swan_

No creía que pudiese dormir. La sonrisa con la que Ruby había vuelto de su día con Regina me hacía darme cuenta de que era la clara favorita. Y me sentía celosa. Pensé que las cosas serían más simples. Llegaría, me vería obligada a estar casada con una mujer a la que odiaría, y sería una más de entre su harén, por lo que probablemente no volvería a verla jamás.

Pero no era así, ni mucho menos. Regina era la mujer más atractiva y sensual que había conocido jamás. Y estaba colgadísima de ella. A pesar de eso, sólo era una séptima parte de su conjunto de esposas. Y por eso, cuando llegó a la doncella de nuevo, estaba igual de expectante que las otras chicas. ¿Diría mi nombre? Ojalá lo hiciera. Me moría de ganas de verla.

_ Morgana Le Fay._ Dijo la mujer. Se notaba cierto resquemor en su voz.

Hubo un gran revuelo entre las otras chicas tras escucharla. La dicha, sin embargo, estaba apoyada en la pared de su habitación, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Había algo en esos ojos azules que me daba escalofríos.

 _Morgana Le Fay_

Pensaba que Cora sólo quería tenerme contenta unas horas, pero finalmente había conseguido que Regina me llamase para ir a visitarla. Y por supuesto, yo iba a aprovechar esa visita. Regina no iba a olvidarla de ninguna de las maneras. Sonreí y me acerqué a la habitación de Ariel. No llamé, simplemente abrí la puerta y me la encontré leyendo. No obstante, se sobresaltó al verme y el libro se le cayó. Sonreí, me encantaba asustarla.

_ ¿Tanto te cuesta llamar antes de entrar?_ Dijo, recogiendo su libro del suelo._ Si has venido a compartir cama, no me apetece, que lo sepas.

_ He venido a por ropa._ Dije, directa._ Quiero uno de tus atuendos.

_ ¿Y así lo pides?_ Dijo, apretando los puños._ Mira, me importa un comino que quieras estar guapa para tu cita con R…

_ Lo repetiré una vez más._ Mis pupilas se tiñeron por un momento de un tono naranja._ He venido a por ropa.

La mirada de Ariel se relajó por completo, desapareciendo todo atisbo de resistencia de su mirada. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y su mirada quedó perdida.

_ Coge lo que quieras._ Dijo, con voz neutra.

_ Quiero el vestido que llevas puesto._ Dije, de brazos cruzados. Aún no se había cambiado, y era justo lo que buscaba para impresionar a Regina.

Ariel no dijo nada. Simplemente se fue quitando el vestido en silencio y me lo entregó. Yo la tomé por el cuello y la empujé contra la pared.

_ Podría matarte ahora mismo, ¿Sabes?_ Le susurré._ Si fueses algo más que un juguetito con el que acostarse… quizá lo hiciera. Pero sólo eres una ramera.

La dejé caer al suelo, sabiendo que aún tardaría unos minutos en despertarse, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Aún quedaban bastantes horas antes de acudir a ver a Regina. Había mucho que preparar.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba nerviosa. Morgana siempre había sido muy borde conmigo. Me trataba como si fuese una cría y ella lo supiese todo. No la soportaba. Y sin embargo, seguía siendo una de mis esposas. Cuando la puerta se abrió, con un sonido chirriante, me giré, llevándome una sorpresa que, a mi juicio, era agradable. Morgana se había vestido con un vestido morado, mi color favorito, que tenía un bonito escote y además, era ligeramente transparente en ciertos puntos. La hacía parecer muy apetecible, como poco.

_ Hola mi amor._ Dijo, acercándose a mí._ Te he echado mucho de menos.

Le hubiese dicho que yo también, pero mentiría. Ella se acercó y juntó los sus labios con los míos. Le devolví el beso, pues en eso era en lo único en lo que parecíamos entendernos. Se separó y sonrió, mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules que tan bellos encontraba.

_ Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, mi amor._ Dijo, apartándose el pelo del rostro._ No te traté como mereces ser tratada. Pero es va a cambiar, te lo prometo.

_ Me alegro de escucharlo._ Dije, suspirando._ De verdad es que quiero que nos llevemos bien.

_ Soy tu humilde esposa, Regina._ Dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia._ Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

La rodeé con los brazos y dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Lo único que yo deseaba era que mis siete esposas y yo pudiésemos llevarnos bien. A veces fantaseaba con que tenía una sola esposa, con que no era más que otra mujer del montón. Pero esa no sería mi vida.

_ Eres la manzana más dulce de la cesta._ Susurró ella. Yo la miré y sonreí.

 _Morgana Le Fay_

Regina era demasiado buena, demasiado bondadosa. Bastaban un par de palabras amables y ella creía que tu arrepentimiento era sincero. Casi me daba pena manipularla así. Casi. Yo no tenía deseos de salir del castillo, de modo que decidimos tener una cita tranquila en el gran salón, y comer con las madres de Regina. En cierto sentido, me recordaba a las cenas con mi padre y Arturo. Aunque nada más lejos, puesto que en Camelot siempre había tenido que ocultar mi poder. En este reino, las cosas eran muy distintas.

La mesa era presidida por Eva, con Cora a su derecha. A su izquierda se sentaba Regina, y yo me encontraba a su lado, justo frente a Zelena. Odiaba a aquella mujer pelirroja. Se preocupaba por Regina. Hubo una época en la que pensé que podría utilizarla para llegar al trono. Pero pronto demostró ser absurdo. Zelena estaba conforme con su vida de princesita y sólo buscaba encontrar una esposa para sí misma.

_ Me alegra mucho que hayáis decidido quedaros hoy._ La voz de Eva era suave y conciliadora._ Ya pensaba que no iba a volver a ver mi hija nunca más.

_ No digas eso, madre._ Dijo Regina, tomando su mano y besándola._ Yo jamás querría dejar de veros.

Odiaba a esa familia feliz. La única a la que tragaba era a Cora. Sin embargo, quedarme callada y sonreír era bastante para contentar a mi esposa y a mi suegra.

_ Pareces una estatua._ La voz de Cora, dentro de mi cabeza, no me sobresaltó._ Anímate un poco, o Regina sospechará.

Yo asentí en silencio y puse la mano sobre la pierna de Regina, que se giró y me sonrió. Mi nueva actitud la había cautivado, al parecer. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que bajase la guardia. Cuando volvimos a la habitación, Regina estaba contenta y algo achispada por la sidra que habíamos tomado. La tomé de la cintura y la besé en los labios.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba un poco contenta cuando Morgana me besó. Yo la correspondí, y noté sus manos acariciar mi espalda. Yo estaba ansiosa, quizá demasiado. La tomé del vestido y la empujé sobre la cama, dejando que mi pasión se desenfrenase. Alcé la mano y las prendas de ambas desaparecieron. Quería sentir a Morgana, pues en la cama era donde siempre nos habíamos entendido.

Metí la cabeza entre sus pechos, devorando cada palmo de piel que había a mi alcance. Morgana gimió, pero no se quedó quieta. Sus manos aferraron mi culo, posesivamente, aferrándome y sobándome como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se dejó caer y sus labios se aferraron a mi sexo, besándolo apasionadamente.

Yo me dejé llevar, en mi puesto de poder, acariciando su hermoso pelo. Sentí cómo mi orgasmo me invadía, y miré a los ojos de Morgana, que en ese momento tomaron un tono naranja. Me quedé embelesada mirándolos, sintiendo como mi mente parecía convertirse en una masilla en manos de aquella mujer.

_ Lo hemos pasado bien hoy. ¿Verdad?_ Preguntó, en un susurro, mientras reptaba hasta quedar una vez más por encima de mí.

_ Lo hemos pasado bien._ Repetí, con la voz carente de emoción.

_ El mejor día de tu vida._ Se acercó aún más, quedando a escasos centímetros.

_ El mejor día de mi vida._ Repetí, con la misma voz.

_ Y por eso no volverás a llamar a ninguna otra chica… nunca más._ Dijo, autoritaria.

_ No volveré a…_ No podía acabar la frase.

_ No volverás a llamar a ninguna otra chica._ Dijo, clavando en mí sus ojos naranjas.

_ No volveré a llamar a ninguna otra chica nunca más._ Repetí, sintiendo cómo mis defensas se rompían.

_ A partir de ahora, me tratarás como tu única esposa._ Dijo, metiendo sus dedos en mi sexo.

_ Mi… única esposa._ Repetí, gimiendo.

_ Y ahora… hazme tuya, Regina._ Susurró.

Sentí como la llama de la lujuria se adueñaba por completo de mí. Tomé a Morgana entre mis manos y hundí mi cara entre sus pechos, mordiendo golosamente cada rincón que encontraba. Ese era mi sitio, entre los pechos de mi esposa. La dejé sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella, dejando que nuestros sexos se rozasen. Mi sexo supuraba de placer. Goteando de pura lujuria. Alcancé un glorioso orgasmo, escuchando a Morgana reír mientras se aferraba a mí.

 _Emma Swan_

Me sentía inquieta. Mi corazón estaba encogido, y no había dejado de sentir una sensación de malestar en el estómago. No dejaba de pensar en Regina, en que quería estar con ella. Necesitaba conocerla mejor. Cuando llegó la asistenta, esta vez estaba pálida, y temblaba un poco. Sentía algo de pánico a medida que la mujer sacaba el papel del sobre y leía en voz alta.

_ Se hace saber… que a partir del día de hoy, y hasta nueva orden… La reina no desea compartir su lecho con nadie más que con Morgana Le Fay.

Maléfica fue la primera en aparecer frente a la mujer, pero las otras no tardaron en hacerlo. Se formó un tumulto frente a la pobre mujer, que no podía hacer nada mientras aquellas mujeres, como bestias, la rodeaban y ella terminaba echa un ovillo en el suelo, llorando.

_ ¡Parad!_ Les grité, apartándolas._ Ella no tiene la culpa, vale.

_ ¿Entonces quién tiene la culpa?_ Los ojos de Maléfica emitían resplandores verdes.

_ De Morgana._ Aventuré.

No se me ocurría ninguna otra responsable. Era una mujer malvada, lo supe desde la primera vez que la divisé. Podía ver a Maléfica furibunda, pero sobretodo veía a Ruby, con genuina preocupación en sus ojos. Elsa parecía al borde del colapso.

 _Morgana Le Fay_

El nuevo vestido de Regina, morado y escotado, le sentaba mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho. Lucía mucho mejor de lo que yo había pensado en un principio. Estaba tremendamente deseable. Me mordí el labio, rodeando su cintura con mis hombros.

_ Estás perfecta, mi amor._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_No sé… Morgana… No me siento cómoda así. Parezco… malvada…

_ Es como una reina debe verse._ Dije, iluminando mis ojos.

_ Es como una reina debe verse…_ Repitió.

Besé su cuello y ella se estremeció. Quizá ella fuese la reina, pero sería yo quién gobernase los ocho reinos con mano de hierro.


	6. Sin marcha atrás

**Sí, lo sé. He tardado mucho. Me han quitado una semana de tiempo para escribir. Pensaba avisar pero... la única manera de avisar era subiendo un capítulo de algo así que... LO SIENTO.**

 **gencastrom09... lo siento, pero no. Es su vestido morado más clásico, el que salía desde las primeras promos de la serie.**

 **Bueno, Kykyo. Se nos ocurren un par de maneras de romper esos hechizos, no... ¿Aplicaremos alguna? Quién sabe...**

 **Samantha S. Dracul... es Morgana Le Fay... ¡Pues claro que es vil! Por eso es uno de los personajes que más me gustan de la ficción. Perversa diabólica y cruel. Me cabrea mucho que no sea un personaje canónico de la serie. Porque... Morgana es más interesante que Nimue, lo siento.**

 **15marday... en este fic prácticamente todos tienen Magia. Pero ya se verá, ya se verá. Aún queda fic.**

 **K.E... eso suena a un programa de la tele. Me gusta.**

 **La cabeza fría eh... Bueno... es lo lógico Love. Pero... ¿Nos ceñiremos a la lógica?**

 **parrillanderson... habría sido bastante épica tu propuesta. Un ataque combinado de seis elementos... me suena a final de anime y todo XD**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Tenía un ataque de pánico, o al menos así es como yo lo describiría. Creía que entre Regina y yo había algo, al menos algo que empezaba a surgir. Quizá no fuese como lo que sentía por Ruby, pero creía que algo de lo que habíamos vivido nos unía. Ahora, sin embargo, nos abandonaba a todas. A todas sus esposas salvo a Morgana, la mujer que ella misma me había dicho que no soportaba. Había algo más detrás de aquello y tenía que averiguar el qué. Es por ello que acudí a la habitación que más miedo me daba de aquella estancia.

_ ¡Maléfica!_ Grité, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

La dragona salió y se me quedó mirando con desagrado. Se cruzó de brazos y se apartó el pelo rubio de la cara.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Le pregunté.

_ Salvar a Regina._ Le dije._ Está claro que Morgana le ha hecho algo. Ella no haría esto, ¿Verdad? No nos abandonaría.

_ No… no parece propio de ella._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Pero lo cierto es que no podemos desobedecerla. Si lo hacemos el castigo puede ser la muerte.

_ Pero estamos hablando de Regina._ Le dije._ Es nuestra esposa, y está en peligro.

_ Yo voy a respetar sus deseos._ Dijo, suspirando._ Pero tú haz lo que quieras. Regina estará bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacerle Morgana?

 _Morgana_

Los labios de Regina estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. La forma en la que recorrían el miembro del rey George era hipnótico. El príncipe James había estado un buen rato mirando antes de que yo me quitase en vestido y le dejase que me penetrase fuertemente por detrás. El príncipe no sabía lo que hacía. Supongo que debía ser cosa de familia el ser un inútil. Pero era atractivo, y eso me bastaba por el momento. Yo simplemente miraba a Regina.

El rey emitió un gruñido y tiró del pelo a Regina, descargando sobre su rostro toda su semilla. La reina se quedó frente a él, con la mirada perdida y el rostro completamente manchado. El rey volvió a meter su miembro dentro de la boca de la reina, que cambió su mirada perdida por una expresión de deseo.

_ ¿Entonces, majestad? ¿Podemos considerar que nuestro acuerdo está…_ Gruñí, las manos de James apretando mis pezones._ llegando a buen término?

_ Llegará a buen término siempre que pueda descargar dentro de la reina._ Dijo.

Lo cierto es que Regina ya estaba cubierta de los restos del monarca. Se incorporó, besando al hombre, que debía sacarle al menos veinte años.

_ Haré lo que sea para hacer crecer mi reino._ Dijo. Tal como yo le había enseñado. Sonreí, con un hilo blanco saliendo de entre sus labios.

Se sentó sobre el rey, clavándose su miembro. Y entonces comenzó a sangrar, pero eso no la detuvo. Siguió cabalgando, gritando y gimiendo, mientras el rey sobaba sus pechos con ansia. James me pilló por sorpresa al pegarme contra la mesa y embestirme con furia. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban clavados en Regina, al igual que los míos. Aquella mujer era puro deseo. George gritó y gimoteó, dejándose caer sobre la cama en la que habían estado haciéndolo.

Yo dejé que James descargara sobre mí, y me dirigí hacia Regina. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Las reinas de los que ahora serían los nuevos reinos. Regina aún sangraba.

 _Morgana_

Abrí los ojos, gimiendo dulcemente. Había tenido un sueño tremendo. La idea de Regina completamente anegada de flujo masculino me había puesto a tono. Y si bien ella no había visto mi sueño sí que se había percatado de lo húmeda que estaba, y despertar con su lengua entre los labios de mi sexo. Me estremecí, acariciando su pelo. Había estado cansada de la vida que había llevado. Pero ahora que todos harían lo que yo quería, la vida se presentaba de otra manera. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y la antigua reina, Eva, hizo acto de presencia. Regina no se movió, y yo hice brillar mis ojos. La expresión de absoluto escándalo de la mujer desapareció por completo y se acercó sin mirar a su hija.

_ ¿Has visto a Regina? Me gustaría hablar con ella._ Dijo, mirándome inquisitivamente.

_ No… me he despertado y ya no estaba. Quizá esté en el baño._ Dijo, mientras aferraba la cabeza de Regina y la apretaba contra mi sexo, encharcado por el morbo que todo aquello me daba. Lancé un hondo gemido al derramarme sobre el rostro de su hija.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó Eva, acercándose a mí y tocando mi hombro.

_ Sí, no pasa nada.

 _Emma Swan_

Los pasillos de palacio eran oscuros y silenciosos en aquel momento. Aún me costaba llegar a la estancia de Regina sin perderme. Y si Morgana me veía, lo más probable es que acabase muerta. Aquello que estaba haciendo carecía de sentido, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque no soportaba pensar en que Regina estuviese en peligro, o, peor aún, en la perspectiva de no volver a verla. Conseguí encontrar la habitación en la oscuridad de la noche. Regina estaba durmiendo en su cama, sola. Me acerqué con delicadeza y la vi dormitar.

Estaba tan hermosa que casi me daba pena despertarla. Me dejé caer en silencio al suelo, a su lado, y no pude reprimir el impulso de juntar mis labios con los suyos. Regina abrió los ojos, que por un momento emitieron un leve destello morado, y se me quedó mirando antes de incorporarse. Por alguna razón parecía confusa.

_ Emma… Cariño… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Me preguntó.

_ Es sólo que… estaba preocupada por ti._ Le dije, sincera._ Me pareció raro que decidieras querer ver sólo a Morgana hasta nuevo aviso.

_ ¿Qué yo decidí qué?_ Preguntó, mirándome. No parecía tener idea de lo que le estaba diciendo.

_ Pero… ¿Estás bien?_ Le pregunté. Ella me rodeó con los brazos.

_ Claro que estoy bien, mi amor._ Me susurró al oído. Sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba repentinamente._ Hablaremos pronto. Pero ahora debes irte. No quiero que Morgana te vea aquí.

Asentí, sintiendo cómo la Magia de Regina me envolvía y, cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba en mi habitación. Me tumbé sobre la cama, aún algo angustiada, y preguntándome dónde estaría Morgana.

 _Maléfica_

El sonido de mi puerta al abrirse me despertó repentinamente. Pero nadie entró en la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué vi una cajita junto a la entrada. La tomé entre mis manos. Era de terciopelo rojo. La abrí y me encontré con un hermoso collar adornado por una gigantesca esmeralda. Había una nota con una letra que reconocí como la de Regina. " _Para mi primera esposa, mi primer amor"_. Rezaba la nota.

Tomé el colgante y sin pensármelo me lo puse. Hacía tanto que Regina no me regalaba nada. Era como si estuviese demasiado acostumbrada a mí. Noté un extraño cosquilleo en el cuello mientras me tumbada en la cama. Pero no le di importancia.

 _Evanora_

_ De ningún modo._ Mi voz se elevaba en aquella sala con claridad pasmosa._ Es demasiado pronto.

No entendía la resolución de Regina. Tan repentinamente esa decisión. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Ella era la reina, pero seguía siendo mi hija menor y para mí una niñita. Y cuando me dijo aquello me quedé en blanco.

_ Escucha a tu hija, Evanora._ Dijo Morgana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._ Es su decisión, después de todo.

_ Ya he decidido cuál es la esposa con la que deseo tener a mis hijas, madre. Quiero que se organice la ceremonia para mañana.

_ De acuerdo, Gina._ Dije, dándole un beso en la frente._ Avisaré a todos.

_ Gracias mamá._ Dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

 _Morgana_

Regina había acelerado mis planes de una forma increíble. Finalmente los ocho reinos serían míos. Y a partir de allí pensaba extenderme y conquistar el mundo. Todos los reinos caerían a mis pies. Y mi padre se daría cuenta finalmente de que yo era la única de toda su familia que merecería la pena. La única verdadera líder.

Tomé a Regina de la cintura y la besé profundamente en los labios. Tras tantos años de hacerme sufrir, y de hacerme sentir inferior, ahora estaría finalmente por encima de todos, en mi lugar correspondiente.

 _Regina Mills_

Ser observaba por tantos ojos nunca era fácil. Había tantos súbditos esperándome. Esperando mi decisión. Yo tomé el sobre entre mis manos, mientras observaba a mis esposas. Todas ellas tenían una expresión de temor en el rostro. Salvo Morgana. Ella parecía sencillamente impaciente, tanto como los súbditos que nos observaban. El momento en que la reina de los ocho reinos decidía cuál sería la madre de sus hijas era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Mi vestido blanco ondulaba mientras me adelantaba al balcón, a la vista de todos. Había una aclamación general en la gente sólo por mi presencia. La sensación que producía el hecho de que mi pueblo me quisiera, era indescriptible. Sonreí mientras los observaba a todos.

_ Querido pueblo. Os he llamado para haceros saber mi decisión._ Dije, con voz solemne._ Sé que todos estaréis ansiosos por saber quién me ayudará a traer al mundo a la siguiente heredera de esta unión de reinos.

El pueblo se lo tomaba como una competición. Algunos incluso habían traído banderas con improvisados dibujos de sus rostros, o sus nombres escritos con pintura. Yo sonreía. Tenía el corazón encogido porque, una parte de mí, llevaba esperando aquello toda mi vida.

_ No tiene sentido que guarde por más tiempo mi decisión._ Dije, mirándoles._ El nombre de la futura madre de mis hijas es…

Repentinamente un silencio antinatural pareció adueñarse del lugar. Todos estaban expectantes. Notaba la garganta seca, producto de los nervios.

_… Emma Swan.

 _Emma Swan_

Me quedé completamente paralizada cuando escuché las palabras de Regina. Ya había sido difícil recibir la noticia de que Regina iba a tomar esa decisión. Pero escuchar mi nombre salir de entre sus labios era algo que no esperaba. Estaba segura de que Morgana lo habría planeado todo, o de que sería Ruby la elegida. Esperaba un millar de cosas, pero desde luego no esperaba que Regina le dijese a todo su pueblo que quería que yo tuviese a sus hijas.

Eso significaba que yo era su favorita, que me elegía por encima de las otras seis. Las otras me miraron, y yo sólo pude tragar saliva, mirando hacia Regina. Pensé que habría explicaciones más adelante. O al menos, eso creía, hasta que Morgana apareció justo frente a Regina. Lanzando un sonoro grito.

 _Regina Mills_

Morgana apareció frente a mí, con los ojos encendidos de tono naranja. Mi plan había salido tal y cómo quería. Desde la noche anterior, cuando Emma había besado mis labios, había recuperado el juicio. Y sin embargo, sólo había una forma en la cual podría librarme finalmente de Morgana. Provocar que me atacase.

_ ¿Crees que puedes elegir a esa maldita zorra de pelo de paja y que no voy a hacer nada?

_ Ese era el plan, la verdad._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Pues te equivocas. Por suerte, tenía un plan de contingencia.

Morgana volvió a teñir sus ojos, y Maléfica apareció a su lado. La rubia no sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que la morena extendió la mano y el collar de su cuello cambió de color del verde esmeralda a un rojo intenso. La mirada de Mal se tiñó de verde, y lanzó un grito al tiempo que tomaba la forma de dragón. Yo me quedé congelada unos instantes mientras ella se sentaba sobre la superficie de la dragona. Mal no parecía capaz de razonar en aquel momento, mientras se elevaba por encima de mi cabeza.

_ Acabas de cometer tu último error, Morgana._ Mi voz sonó fría.

¿Quién se creía que era para utilizar a Maléfica de esa manera? Sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mí en aquel momento. ¿Acaso pensaba huir? No iba a permitirlo. Elevé la mano, sintiendo cómo la magia me quemaba, y el colgante que aún se sujetaba al cuello del gran dragón tomó un tono morado antes de romperse en pedazos. Maléfica cabeceó y Morgana cayó. Su cuerpo fue atravesado por una de las lanzas de los guardias. Yo tragué saliva y la observé. Matarla no entraba entre mis planes.

 _Emma Swan_

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que me había resultado imposible creerlo. Nadie lloró en el funeral de Morgana. Ni tan siquiera los miembros de la familia real de Camelot. Ellos permanecieron en silencio durante la ceremonia. Si bien, ellos llevaron flores. Regina fue una reina ejemplar durante las ceremonias, a pesar de todo. Nadie se atrevió a dudar de ella, y yo tampoco. No fue hasta el día en que finalmente la criada volvió a llamarme para ver a Regina, cuando finalmente pude hablar con ella.

_ ¿Por qué me elegiste?_ Le pregunté, antes siquiera de saludarla.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se acercó para besarme en los labios, pero parecía decidida a no contestarme. Yo negué y la miré, insistente.

_ Ya sé que después de lo que pasó con Morgana la decisión está anulada… pero… quiero saberlo.

_ La verdad es que no lo sé, Emma. Sencillamente dije el nombre que a mi corazón le pareció correcto._ Dijo, estrechándome entre sus brazos._ ¿Acaso te disgusta?

_ No… es sólo que… no lo entiendo._ Susurré._ ¿Acaso lo dijiste sin pensar?

_ No._ Dijo Regina._ Te volvería a escoger de nuevo si me lo pidieran.

_ Bueno… lo harán._ Dije._ Cuando llegue la nueva esposa para sustituir a Morgana.

Me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Siete. Tenían que ser siete para que Regina pudiese decidir. Aún era Virgen y sin embargo Regina quería que tuviésemos una hija, llegado el momento. Eso me hacía sentir presionada. No sabía si quería que aquello siguiese adelante. A pesar de todo, dependía de la decisión de Regina. Esperaba que su nueva esposa no diera tantos problemas como la que había perdido.

 _Tercera Persona_

El sudor se agolpaba en el pecho del mensajero mientras se esforzaba por subir los escalones de aquel enormísimo castillo. Maldecía a Morgana por haber traicionado al conjunto de los ocho reinos y por obligarle a él a ir dejando notas a las antiguas pretendientes de Regina, así como a otras nuevas. El castillo al que entró estaba, sin embargo, vacío. Nadie había acudido a recibirle. Pero supo llegar a la sala del trono donde una mujer, sola, bebía de una copa de vino en silencio.

_ ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras, viajero?_ Preguntó la mujer, apartando su cabello oscuro de sus ojos para observar al caballero con sus ojos maquillados.

_ Traigo una propuesta de matrimonio de mano de la soberana de los siete reinos, majestad.

_ ¿Tan sólo siete? ¿Cuál de las esposas de la reina ha muerto?_ Preguntó la mujer, riéndose.

_ Morgana_ Dijo el hombre, provocando que ella se callase y finalmente se acercase y ojease la invitación. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a ser adorada. Y en otras circunstancias jamás habría entregado su mano a una mujer que ya poseía seis esposas. Sin embargo, estaba sola. Todos y cada uno de sus súbditos habían perecido. Y no podía ser reina sin reino. Por lo que simplemente suspiró y escribió su nombre con estilizada caligrafía. Estaba hecho.


	7. La octava manzana

**parrillaanderson, pero no te mueras de amor XD. Te necesito despierta para que comentes.**

 **Samantha, tranquila, que ya se resuelve.**

 **Kykyo... quién sabe... a lo mejor es peor... TAN TAN TAN**

 **Bueno, yo creo que es algo previsible, Muffy, pero la verdad es que me apetecía estar señorita.**

 **George tampoco es de mis favoritos, gencastrom09... por eso mismo estaba ahí, entre otras cosas**

 **NonSam... ADELANTO. No es ninguna de esas dos XD.**

 **No sé, Love... al igual le caen un par de nalgadas a Cora... es una idea un tanto sexy, ¿No?**

 **Perdona mucho por hacerte esperar tanto, Alex1621, no he podido publicar antes, que hay que respetar el orden.**

 **15marday, la verdad es que la tradición es el pilar del fic, qué quieres que le haga XD.**

 **Vale, tranquila K.E... que ya llega. Aquí tienes el capítulo. He acelerado la salida por ti, que conste XD. Son las cinco y media de la mañana y me voy a meter en un lío XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Una vez mi nombre fue dicho, dos días después de la desaparición de Morgana, cierto alivio recorrió a las seis mujeres que Regina tenía como esposas. Significaba volver al curso normal de las cosas, al menos por el momento. Tragué saliva y me dirigí a la habitación de Regina. Al abrir la puerta, no la vi, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerró sola, ella me asaltó por la espalda y me rodeó con sus brazos. Besó mi cabeza y repentinamente me sentí relajada.

_ Siento haberte hecho esperar. Mi madre ha insistido en presentarme a todas las candidatas para que no vuelva a suceder lo de Morgana._ Me aferró con fuerza._ ¿Me guardas un secreto?

_ Soy una tumba._ Susurré, algo nerviosa.

_ No quiero a otra esposa._ Me dijo. Notaba su nariz aspirar mi aroma, empezaba a sentir calor._ Ya escogí ante todos a quién quiero por encima de todas. No voy a cambiar. Ya sé quién quiero que tenga a mis hijas.

_ Me escogiste a mí._ Dije, sintiendo como mis labios se torcían en una sonrisa._ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_ Emma… tú eres única. Te quiero con todo mi corazón._ Dijo, tomándome con fuerza y girándome para mirar a mis ojos._ Desde el primer día.

_ Pero… ¿Y Ruby?_ Dije, directa._ Ella es perfecta para ti. Ella debería ser la esposa más importante, no yo.

_ Quiero mucho a Ruby._ Acarició mi rostro._ Y a las otras cuatro… pero lo que siento por ti es distinto.

Los labios de Regina se aferraron a los míos, y noté mi pulso acelerado. Mi corazón era suyo. ¿Por qué me quejaba de que me hubiese escogido en lugar de disfrutarlo? Estaba feliz, notando las manos de Regina en mi espalda. No dejaría que la nueva esposa me arrebatase al amor de mi vida.

_ Regina…_ Le dije, en un susurro._ Quiero que me hagas el amor.

_ ¿Estás preparada?_ Me preguntó._ No quiero que lo hagas sólo por mi decisión.

_ Sí… estoy preparada._ Le dije, susurrando en su oído._ Soy tuya, Regina.

_ Lo haré._ Me dijo, sonriendo._ Pero no ahora. Tiene que ser especial. Lo haremos esta noche.

 _Eva_

_ De modo que tú eres la elegida esta vez._ Dije, mirando a aquella mujer.

Desde luego, era exótica. Su piel de color chocolate destacaría sobre el resto de las esposas. Y era una belleza, desde luego. De hecho, era casi tan bella como Regina. Lo cuál era mucho decir, pues mi hija había nacido producto de la magia, para ser la mujer más bella de todas.

_ Espero que no tengas intención de rebelarte como ha hecho Morgana._ Dije, sonando fría. Cora parecía nerviosa.

_ Le seré sincera. Durante muchos años he esperado encontrar a alguien que equipare mi belleza._ La mujer suspiró._ Regina es esa persona. Es además inteligente, ingenio y desde luego, deseable. No estoy interesada en el poder. Ya lo he tenido durante muchos años. Es la belleza lo que me obsesiona.

_ Comprendo._ Dijo Cora, le brillaba la mirada.

_ Me gustaría organizar la boda cuanto antes._ Se apartó el cabello moreno del rostro._ Estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a mi reina.

 _Regina Mills_

No pensaba priorizar a nadie por encima de Emma. Y aunque había escogido ya a la nueva integrante del palacio, tenía claro que con Emma tendría a mi descendencia. La rubia en aquel momento se hallaba tumbada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba haciendo tirabuzones con su pelo. Había dedicado todo el día a darle a Emma momentos especiales. Habíamos salido a montar a caballo, algo que ambas adorábamos. Habíamos comido solas, en el bosque. Y habíamos pasado horas tumbadas sobre la hierba, simplemente mirando al cielo.

Y ahora, la noche había llegado, y era el momento. Emma me miró, con una genuina sonrisa en los labios, las dos lo habíamos decidido sin palabras. Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos, presurosos, mientras notaba las manos de Emma acariciarme por encima de mi ropa. Quizá no hubiésemos hecho nada a lo que se pudiese llamar realmente sexo, pero de los tocamientos había aprendido mucho.

_ Emma…_ Gruñí._ Sí que sabes tocarme.

_ Quería estar a la altura._ Dijo, mordiendo mi cuello, yo me estremecí.

_ Siempre estarías a la altura._ Dije, mientras buscaba su casaca para abrirla. Al final, me pudo la impaciencia y se la arranqué. Ella se rio.

_ Deja que me ocupe de tu vestido.

Emma usó sus manos ágilmente para abrir mi corsé y cuando quise darme cuenta mis pechos habían botado fuera del vestido. Emma los tomó con afecto y empezó a besarlos lentamente. Sus manos se movían con seguridad, a diferencia de la otra vez.

_ Emma…_ Gemí._ Es tu día… deja que te de placer a ti.

Emma se quitó la casaca y el sostén y fui yo la que la acaricié con dulzura. Sus pechos eran más pequeños que los míos, pero se mantenían firmemente en su sitio, y eran muy agradables al tacto. Nuestras manos no se tomaron ninguna prisa en dar placer a la otra. Nuestros gemidos se iban perdiendo en el bosque. Emma se entretuvo mucho antes de dejarme finalmente ser yo la que lamí sus pechos. Emma se deshizo de sus pantalones y comenzó a tirar de mi vestido para deshacerse de él. Hice un gesto con la mano y se deslizó por entre mis piernas, quedándome sólo con la ropa interior.

_ Deja que me adelante cielo._ Le pedí, dejando que un reguero de besos empezaran a bajar por su pecho y su abdomen. Finalmente me encontré con la tela que cubría su sexo y empecé a lamer por encima de ella. Emma empezó a gemir, formando música para mis oídos.

_ Te quiero…_ murmuró.

_ Y yo a ti._ Le dije, mientras bajaba sus braguitas con calma y decidía usar mi lengua directamente sobre su piel. Mi lengua se coló en su interior y empecé a lamer ya sin impedimentos. Los gemidos de Emma empezaron a volverse particularmente sonoros.

_ No sabía que se podía sentir tanto placer._ Dijo, acariciando mi pelo y apretando uno de sus pechos con furia.

_ Sólo estamos empezando._ Dije, introduciendo con cuidado dos de mis dedos en su bonito sexo.

_ Eres cruel._ Gruñó, besándome._ Desvírgame ya…

Hice otro gesto con la mano y sobre mi sexo apareció un miembro falso, producto de la magia. Emma no se lo pensó mucho y sin decírselo, se lo metió en la boca. Yo me estremecí, pues aunque era de algo parecido a la gelatina, me hacía sentir todo lo que Emma le estaba haciendo. Empecé a gemir de placer, notando cómo el miembro se volvía duro y se marcaba más.

_ Emma… para… o no tendré aguante para ti._ Le dije, tomándola del pelo.

Ella me miró, con el ansia completamente marcada en los ojos. Era puro deseo lo que había en sus ojos. Se relamió y me besó en los labios, amorosamente. Yo empecé a entrar en su interior, con mucha paciencia, moviéndome despacio y abrazándola. Ella gimoteaba, dejándose llevar. Estaba tumbada sobre la hierba, de forma adorable.

La besé en los labios, notando aquella pequeña barrera que me impedía llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Me resistí a entrar un par de estocadas, ablandándola ante de romperla. Emma gruñó un poco, pero yo dejé que la magia fluyese a través de mí, para aliviar su dolor.

_ Regina._ Dijo, arañando mi espalda._ No te contengas.

Empecé a moverme mucho más deprisa, animada por mi esposa, besando sus labios, mordiéndolos, a medida que el placer me invadía y el orgasmo llegaba. Ambas lanzamos un grito de placer conjunto cuando nuestros cuerpos cayeron presa del agotamiento.

_ ¿Te ha gustado?_ Le pregunté, acurrucándome con ella.

_ Mucho._ dijo, acurrucándose en mi pecho._ Eres increíble, Regina.

_ Tú también eres increíble, Emma._ Dije, haciendo desaparecer mi arnés._ Me has hecho ver las estrellas de otra manera.

_ Será un honor formar una familia contigo, Regina._ Se acurrucó y nos quedamos dormidas.

 _Al día siguiente_

Abrí los ojos, preparándome para otro de los días de mi boda. Por octava vez. Eran demasiadas bodas para una sola mujer. Pero debía hacerlo por mi pueblo. Me puse en pie y me puse ese nuevo vestido de boda. Eva estaba emocionada. Y yo, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Emma, y en lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior. Había sido lo más maravilloso que había sentido en mi vida. Y, teniendo siete esposas, eso era decir mucho.

En las bodas solía mostrarme fría, y aquella vez no fue una excepción. Caminé al altar sin mirar a mi prometida y apenas escuché las palabras de ninguna de las personas. Esta vez la boda se estaba celebrando en palacio, y por tanto aquella noche dormiríamos juntas, antes de que ella fuese al palacete con las demás.

La mujer era hermosa. Pero lo cierto es que todas las habían sido. Aunque admito que había algo que me había atraído mucho al mirarla. Cuando nos besamos sentí cierta electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. La tomé de la mano y subimos a la habitación.

Su nombre es Cleopatra, y viene de un reino ya extinto. Es exótica y muy bella, eso debo admitirlo. Cuando subimos a la habitación, admito que estaba ansiosa por dormir, pues aún estaba agotada del día anterior. Me tumbé en la cama con intención de cerrar los ojos, pero Cleopatra se puso sobre mí, con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios.

_ No pretenderás dormir en nuestra noche de bodas…_ Sus labios rozaron los míos, y de nuevo empecé notar esa electricidad.

Y esa corriente se trasladó a mi sexo, que despertó de su letargo y se humedeció rápidamente. Cleopatra hizo un gesto y nuestra ropa desapareció. El deseo me obcecaba. Cleopatra se dio la vuelta y yo metí la cabeza entre sus nalgas, lamiéndolas e introduciendo la lengua en lo más profundo de su ano.

_ Ah… sí… sigue así, mi reina._ Murmuraba._ Hacía tanto…

Apreté sus nalgas, jugosas, y terminé por morderlas. Ella gruñó, dejándose llevar por el placer que le estaba dando. Yo estaba con la mente algo obnubilada mientras le daba placer. La escuché sentir un orgasmo fuerte sólo por mis movimientos de lengua.

_ Ah… perdona… Ahora te toca a ti._ Se colocó sobre mi sexo y comenzó a lamerlo.

Y tenía mucho talento, a decir verdad. Me encontré ronroneando y acariciando su cabellera oscura. Estaba completamente centrada en ese placer, olvidándome de todo. Apreté su cara violentamente contra mi sexo. El orgasmo, duro y perverso, llegó y manchó toda su cara.

Volví a sentir cansancio. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos recorrieron mis pechos, noté al instante cómo mi sexo volví a revivir. La empujé contra su lado de la cama y empecé a frotar mi sexo contra el suyo. Empecé a gritar, dejándome llevar por la furia que aquel placer me instigaba. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no podía parar de moverme sobre ella, que gruñía y apretaba mi culo, marcando sus uñas en él.

_ Eres toda una diosa._ Dijo, gruñendo, mientras tenía su segundo orgasmo._ Al fin he encontrado a alguien de mi nivel.

Caí sobre sus brazos, presa del agotamiento, y ella me abrazó, acunándome entre sus brazos.

_ Descansa, mi amor._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Mañana será otro día.

 _Cleopatra_

Regina era toda una diosa del placer. Aun así, no podía forzarla tanto o terminaría con problemas de sueño y de agotamiento. Por suerte, como comprobé cuando llegué al palacete, había otras seis esposas con las que jugar mientras Regina no estaba conmigo. Aunque no todas parecían demasiado dispuestas. Por mi parte, había empezado por la parte fácil.

Ariel, con los ojos cerrados, terminó por caer de agotamiento sobre su cama. Yo salí de la habitación, aún desnuda y con una copa en la mano. Cuál sería mi siguiente objetivo, la verdad es que aún no me había decidido. Sin embargo… esa tal Emma tenía muy buena pinta.


	8. Seducción oscura

**parrillanderson, en cuanto a Cleopatra, la verdad es que he pasado por un par de personas para el cargo. Aunque ahora mismo me la estoy figurado como Adriana Lima. Me da mucho el pego con según qué fotos. Aunque también me gusta Monica Belluci. De todos modos cuando avise en Twitter de este capítulo haré un pequeño montaje, como he estado haciendo últimamente.**

 **Kykyo... supongo que dices que es insaciable... y sí, lo es.**

 **15marday... supongo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo.**

 **Sí, Muffy. Egipto me tira mucho, y Cleo es una verdadera depredadora.**

 **Si sjl, Cleopatra es de fiar, no te preocupes, sólo es una chica calentorra. *Risas enlatadas***

 **Love, como llamé el capítulo anterior, es la octava manzana. Y bueno, intento que vaya a mejor, la verdad.**

 **Bueno, K.E... o karlhaestrada, como prefieras que te llame. He tardado, pero la espera merece la pena, lo prometo.**

* * *

 _Elsa de Arendelle_

Casi sentía que hacía meses que Regina no me llamaba. Ella había elegido a Emma. Y sabía que no debía estar celosa, pero lo cierto es que la echaba mucho de menos, y es por eso que cuando me llamó, me sentía muy ilusionada. Había subido los escalones corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación. Me encontré a Regina mirando por el ventanal de la alcoba, con un precioso vestido azul. Y una sonrisa atravesó mis labios al verla girarse.

_ Buenos días, Elsa._ Me saludó, acercándose y tomando mis manos._ Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto desde nuestra última cita.

_ No pasa nada… lo entiendo._ Dije, notando cómo me ruborizaba._ Con todo el asunto de Morgana y… la llegada de Cleopatra…

_ Me gusta el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas._ Me dijo.

Mis mejillas tomaban un color ligeramente amoratado cuando me sonrojaba. El morado era el color favorito de Regina. Eso lo sabía todo aquel que la conociese un poco. Me acerqué y besé lentamente sus labios, con dulzura. Era tan hermosa.

_ Vamos._ Me pidió, tomándome de la mano.

Andamos por el castillo, y una vez fuera, Regina pareció relajarse. Me sentía como en el cielo. Regina me tomó por la cintura, mientras observábamos el horizonte. Entrecerré los ojos, notando el ligero calor de aquella mañana.

_ Por lo que recuerdo, la boda de tu hermana es dentro de dos días._ Abrí los ojos repentinamente.

Lo admito, entre todo lo que había pasado, lo había olvidado por completo. Anna iba a matarme, hacía días que no hablaba con ella, y lo más probable es que no llegase a tiempo. Hice el amago de separarme y salir corriendo, pero Regina me retuvo.

_ Tranquila, mi amor. Los preparativos están listos. Saldremos mañana._ Me dijo, acariciando mi mano.

Aún era muy temprano, apenas se distinguían los rayos aún anaranjados del sol en la distancia. Esa luz le daba a Regina un aspecto aún más deslumbrante de lo normal. Me acerqué, y besé lentamente su cuello, ella tembló.

_ Lo siento._ Dije._ Me he emocionado.

Mis poderes de hielo estaban neuróticos últimamente. Sentía que era imposible lograr que se coordinaran como solían hacer. Regina, sin embargo, no se enfadó. A ella jamás le había dado miedo mi magia. Me empujó con delicadeza sobre la hierba. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, y yo me estremecí.

_ Oh… sí… por favor…_ La miré a los ojos, rogándoselo.

Yo no era una mujer muy activa… sexualmente hablando. Pero durante todo aquel tiempo, no me había estado acostando con ninguna de las otras. Por más que Ariel insistiese al verme necesitada. Regina volvió a besarme, acariciando lentamente mi trasero.

_ Te quiero, Elsa._ Me susurró._ Lo siento si en algún momento… has pensado que te he olvidado.

_ No…_ le dije, besando la parte de su pecho que mostraba su escote._ Sé que estás ocupada. Sé que me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos.

Nos miramos, y una sonrisa apareció en nuestros rostros, mientras volvía a besar el cuello de Regina, esta vez sin provocar ningún incidente. Busqué el cierre de su vestido, y lo abrí con más destreza de la que quisiera reconocer. Los pechos de Regina dieron un pequeño bote cuando surgieron del corsé. Yo lancé una leve risita y me los llevé a los labios. Regina se estremeció. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

_ Elsa… no pares…

_ ¿Esto te gusta?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí… sigue así.

Sonreí, sinceramente, y continué lamiendo su pezón, dejando que mi lengua fuese tan fría como el hielo ocasionalmente. Regina gemía, un sonido dulce para mis oídos, que provocaba que me humedeciera, y que me sintiese caliente. Mi vestido cayó, y fue Regina la que empezó a devolverme el favor que acababa de hacerle. Yo gemí, de forma ruidosa, sin dejar de acariciar su precioso y perfecto pecho.

Era una mujer afortunada. Afortunada de que Regina me hubiese escogido. Cuando todos me odiaban, me temían, ella dijo que sí, que se casaría conmigo. Y ahora, me estaba recompensando por ser una buena esposa. No necesitaba tener a alguien en mi vida, o al menos, eso era lo que siempre había creído. Pero, aunque podía ser feliz sin ella… mi vida estaba mucho más llena desde que Regina había entrado en ella.

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuerpo, sin tomarse prisas mientras su lengua acariciaba mi piel. Yo la miraba, con los ojos iluminados por una sonrisa. Ella me guiñó uno de los suyos y continuó descendiendo, deteniéndose en mi ombligo. Yo recorrí mi propio pecho con los dedos, expectante. La miraba, y ella finalmente llegó a mi sexo, y me dio un primer lametón, juguetón.

Yo lancé un largo y hondo gemido, que se entrecortó al notar su lengua, ya realizando un largo trabajo sobre mí. Gimoteé, con mi voz aguda, incapaz de controlarme. Regina se entretuvo un largo rato. Podía ver cómo se daba placer a sí misma, al tiempo que me lo daba a mí. Yo acaricié su pelo, notando cómo lágrimas de emoción manaban de mis ojos. Regina se alzó un poco y besó mis labios.

_ No llores, mi amor._ Me susurró.

Movió con mucha delicadeza mis piernas a ambos lados, y mi sexo recibió la visita del suyo. Me besó, dulcemente, al tiempo que nuestros sexos se rozaban, con mucha calma, y ambas ahogábamos nuestros gemidos entre los labios de la otra. Estallé, lanzando un grito, mientras mis uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Regina. Ella gritó un poco, pero no se quejó mientras se tumba sobre mí.

_ Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, cariño.

_ Yo… lo siento… ha sido la emoción. ¿Te he hecho daño?_ Le pregunté, angustiada. No solía comportarme así.

_ No lo digo por eso, cielo._ Acarició mi pelo.

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué?

_ Cariño… has congelado el lago.

 _Cleopatra_

Ya había marcado a mi primer objetivo. Emma Swan. Joven, atractiva… el tipo de chica que solía gustarme. Y, teniendo carta blanca, ni tan siquiera me buscaría problemas con Regina. Era perfecto, a decir verdad. Aún mejor de lo que había soñado. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y acaricié lentamente su cuello, dejando que mi magia hiciera su efecto.

_ ¡Eh!_ Exclamó, dando un bote. Se me quedó mirando._ ¿No deberías ponerte algo? Si vas por ahí desnuda vas a coger un resfriado.

_ Es curioso que menciones eso._ Susurré, acariciando su mano._ Lo cierto es que en realidad tengo mucho calor y… pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme.

_ Lo… cierto es que no._ Dijo, negando lentamente._ Eres muy guapa, pero no estoy interesada. Lo siento.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Me había… me había dicho que no. ¡Eso era imposible! Mi magia había hecho caer imperios, había provocado que todos aquellos que yo desease me complacieran. Había convertido a Julio César en un perrito faldero. Y, sin embargo, aquella chica me decía que no. Tenía que intentarlo con más ganas.

La empujé contra la pared y uní mis labios a los suyos, sólo para sentir una patada en la espinilla. Me aparté, gruñendo, y sentí cómo su mano impactaba directamente contra mi cara.

_ He dicho que no, ¿Vale?_ Le espeté.

_ Está bien…_ Dije, de mala gana.

Ya había montado bastante espectáculo. Pero que no me iba a rendir era un hecho. Volvería. Mi magia no eran los únicos trucos que tenía. Aunque en aquel momento estaba caliente y furiosa, y la verdad es que no pensaba permitir que me dejasen con el calentón. Una cosa era una rectificación y otra bien distinta quedarme sola. Hacía muchos años que no tenía que hacérmelo yo sola, y no pensaba romper mi record.

De modo que miré una por una las puertas. Lamentablemente, la chica fría no estaba, porque me moría de ganas de ver si sus poderes tenían un buen uso en la cama. Por suerte mis ojos no tardaron en captar otra alcoba que podía ser de mi interés.

No se me había pasado cuando había conocido a las chicas que había una de ellas que tenía un culazo, y una cara con unos ojazos que quitaban el hipo. Y si no iba a tener al bollito Swan, desde luego, ella era una buena sustituta.

_ Buenas tardes, Ruby._ La saludé, entrando en su habitación.

Había pieles adornando toda la habitación, y diversos útiles de caza. Una chica aventurera, eso también me gustaba. Ella, en aquel momento, estaba afilando flechas, pero lo dejó al verme. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que sus ojos habían mirado mis pechos desnudos.

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Eres… Cleopatra… ¿Cierto?

_ Sí… ese es mi nombre._ Le dije, con voz dulce._ Y venía a conocerte.

Mis dedos buscaron su cuello, y contemplé cómo sus ojos pasaban a tomar un tono amarillo, que se apagó ligeramente y le dio un tono verde. Ruby no dijo nada más, Me tomó del cuello y besó mis labios, posesiva. Bien, eso era algo que me iba gustando más. Me empujó sobre la cama, y yo me reí. Al fin estaba gozando de lo que significaba ser poderosa.

Ruby se deshizo de su ropa, sin pensarlo dos veces. Se lanzó sobre mí, y empezó a besarme, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba sintiendo su sexo sobre el mío. Gruñí, aferrando su bonito culo y azotándolo. Ella producía los ruidos propios de un animal mientras me montaba. Mordí su cuello y ella lanzó un aullido propio de un lobo.

Sí que era toda una loba, pero lo cierto, es que me gustaba estar encima. Acaricié su piel una vez más, y Ruby emitió un quejido, dejándose caer. Yo me puse a su espalda y acaricié su culo con mucha paciencia. Ella movía la pelvis por inercia, gimoteando, con su sexo húmedo. Me puse tras ella, sin dejar de acariciar sus nalgas, y comencé a devorar su sexo, provocando que aullara y gritase. Estaba en la gloria, la verdad.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su culo, dejando marcas que provocaron gemidos. Tomé un cuchillo y un guante de cuero que había en el suelo. Me puse el guante y cogí el cuchillo por la hoja, clavando el mango directamente contra su sexo. Ruby gritó, de gozo, y empezó a moverse a la par que mi mano, mientras yo la observaba con una sonrisa.

Ella se estremeció, presa de su orgasmo, y yo me acerqué a su boca, obligándola a devorar ella mi propio sexo, aunque lo cierto es que no hacía ninguna falta. Ella lo estaba haciendo como toda una perrita obediente. Acaricié su pelo oscuro con dulzura y ella me miró a los ojos. Los suyos volvían a tener un aspecto azul, como el cielo. Me derramé sobre su cara, y ella se relamió, incorporándose en la cama.

_ Veo que has disfrutado._ Le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

_ Mucho, la verdad._ Reconoció._ La verdad… está bien saber que eres tan abierta…

_ Sí… suelo serlo. Y yo me alegro de que pienses en las demás, y no sólo en Regina.

Me Tumbé en la cama, sobre el pecho de Ruby, y ella me acarició el pelo. Podía considerar que a pesar de todo, la tarde había sido un verdadero éxito. Ronroneé, mientras pensaba en Emma Swan. Y en cómo llegar a ella.

 _Emma Swan_

Nunca había ido a una boda… a excepción de la mía, claro. Estaba un poco emocionada con la idea de conocer el reino de Elsa, y a su hermana Anna, que hablaba mucho del tema. Había varios carruajes esperándonos. Se suponía que Regina debía ir con sus madres. Me inquietó la mirada de Cleopatra mientras entraba en el suyo con Elsa, Bella y Maléfica. Negué con la cabeza mientras entraba en el mío, detrás de Ruby y Ariel.

 _Regina Mills_

Hacía tiempo que no podía hablar con mis madres a solas, desde la elección de Cleopatra nos las veía. Hacía dos días y sin embargo sentía que había sido muchísimo tiempo. Cora estaba un poco más relajada que la última vez mientras tomaba asiendo. Una a cada lado y yo, como una niña pequeña, las rodeé con los brazos y las atraje hacia mí con ambos brazos para un abrazo grupal.

_ Vaya, parece que la chica nueva te va bien._ Dijo Cora, dándome un beso en la mejilla._ ¿Finalmente tienes siete mujeres a tu gusto?

_ ¿Significa eso que podré encontrar una para mí de una vez?_ Preguntó Zelena, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Claro, mi amor._ Dijo Eva, dándole un beso en la frente a mi hermana._ Te encontraremos a una mujer. Una que te guste. Una princesa, palabra.

_ Sí, eso espero. La señorita se ha llevado a todas las buenas._ Dijo, sacándome la lengua, yo me reí.

_ Yo también te quiero, Zelena.


	9. Green and Blue

**15marday... Inocencia si crees que Elsa va a ser la protagonista.**

 **Samantha... bueno, esa duda se resolverá pronto.**

 **K.E Bueno, siento el retraso, pero espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **kykyo, Regina se las lleva sí, pero no a todas.**

 **parrillanderson, la duración es la que viene siendo. Y sí que le toca sitio a Zelena, sip.**

 **Love, no te falta razón. Nada enciende más a Cleopatra que el rechazo.**

 **dcromeror, aquí está esa continuación, perdón por el retraso.**

* * *

 _Regina_

_ ¿Sigues decidida a tomar a Emma como la madre de tu descendencia? _ Estaba comiéndome una pasta, y la pregunta de Cora hizo que me atragantase.

_ Cora… no presiones a la niña._ Dijo Eva, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí, no la presiones madre._ Dijo Zelena, poniendo una aguda vocecilla.

_ Sólo me preocupaba que la pobre Cleopatra se sintiera menospreciada.

Tragué un poco de saliva. Es verdad que mi decisión estaba tomada, pero si se lo decía a mis madres, lo más probable es que me instaran a darle una oportunidad a la novata. No quería tener esa conversación.

_ Cleopatra es una mujer muy hermosa y nos estamos conociendo._ Dije, con voz queda._ Aún no puedo decidir con respecto a ella.

_ ¿Y en la cama qué tal?_ Preguntó Zelena.

Yo me puse roja como un tomate. Esperaba que alguna de mis madres dijese algo. Yo estaba roja como un tomate.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Mi hermana expandió la sonrisa.

_ La verdad es que es una fiera._ Admití._ No me dejaba descansar.

_ ¡Lo sabía!_ Dijo la pelirroja._ Tenía cara de eso.

 _Cleopatra_

En parte soy… una coleccionista. Me gusta probar cosas nuevas… a gente nueva. Había dedicado un tiempo a analizar a las mujeres que había en aquel carruaje. Ya andaba con ganas de catar a la mujer de hielo. Sin embargo, de entre las tres personas con las que compartía en aquel mismo momento el habitáculo, la que más había llamado mi atención había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la dragona. Las maduritas tenían cierto encanto que llamaba mi atención. Llevaba un rato observándola cuando finalmente se volvió en mi dirección.

_ ¿Qué estás mirando, Novata?_ Me dijo, alzando una ceja._ No te conviene molestarme.

_ A ti no te conviene tenerme en contra._ Dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo, rozando mi piel con la suya.

_ Das mala imagen paseándote desnuda por el palacete._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Estaba tratando de resistirse, pero la lujuria ya había empezado a fluir por su interior. Yo me eché atrás un momento, pero lejos de ser producto del miedo, lo había hecho para que mis dedos rozaran lo de Bella al tratar de "sostenerme". Cuando me acercaba aproveché para rozar el cuello de Elsa. Había sido muy fácil.

_ ¿Tú crees? Bueno… si voy a dar mala imagen de todos modos…_ Me desnudé delante de ella, y se me quedó mirando.

Admito que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por resistirse. Pero no tardó mucho en renunciar a su resistencia y tomarme por la cintura para atraerme hacia ella y besarme con ansia. Yo alcé la mano y su ropa desapareció. Probablemente en circunstancias normales eso le hubiese resultado ultrajante, pero en este caso no se negó a que empezase a comerme sus pechos ansiosamente.

Maléfica era una mujer increíble, y Regina había sido muy mala por haberla abandonado como lo había hecho. Era una mujer muy necesitada de sexo, y yo pensaba dárselo sin pensarlo un momento. Fue entonces cuando un dulce sonido llenó nuestros oídos.

El sonido de los gemidos ajenos. Me giré y vi la mano de Bella metida bajo su falda. Elsa, había sido bastante menos discreta y entre sus manos había un cilindro de hielo que entraba y salía rítmicamente de su sexo. Ambas nos estaban mirando fijamente. Yo sonreí, viciosa, y con un gesto de las manos ambas acabaron de igual modo desprovistas de su ropa.

Se miraron un instante, y acto seguido, tomaron la decisión. Elsa transformó el cilindro que estaba usando en un miembro helado ceñido a su propio sexo y tomó a Bella de la cintura, penetrándola salvajemente. La rata de biblioteca gritó de gozo, y yo me detuve un segundo a mirar. Noté la mano de maléfica frotar mi sexo, de forma ruda, como para recordarme que estaba allí. Abandoné un poco la perspectiva de Bella y Elsa, y decidí tomar a Maléfica por la cintura y empezar a frotar nuestros sexos.

_ Al fin…_ Susurraba la rubia.

Los gritos de las otras tres mujeres llenaban el carruaje, pero yo estaba siendo más discreta. Maléfica aferró mis pechos entre sus labios, mordiéndolos alternativamente como toda una experta. Ambas nos derramamos a la vez y Maléfica se dejó caer, agotada. Había subido demasiado su ritmo con mi magia. Besé sus labios dulcemente y me giré.

Elsa seguía bombeando sobre el sexo de Bella, que gritaba de placer, notando cómo la chica de hielo le sobaba y helaba los pechos. Me relamí y me acerqué.

_ Chicas… chicas… calma._ Dije, en un susurro.

Las féminas se me acercaron, y sin intercambiar palabra se separaron, se acercaron a mí y empezaron a besarme. Yo besé a Bella en los labios, mientras que Elsa estaba dejando besos de hielo en mi piel. Mis pezones se pusieron aún más duros si cabía. Acaricié los traseros de ambas y apreté sus nalgas por turno. Firmes y deliciosas. Empezaba a humedecerme más.

_ Ya te has divertido bastante, Elsa. Ahora nos toca a nosotras._ Dije, monárquica._ Ya te estás quitando eso y dándonos uno a cada una.

Elsa no necesitó que se lo repitiese. Mi nuevo miembro, gélido, era de mi gusto. Tomé a Elsa de la mano y la empujé contra el asiento. No me lo pensé y penetré su culo, arañando sus nalgas con furia. Ella gritó, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo, porque Bella se la llenó sin piedad.

_ Eres más perversa de lo que quería, rata de biblioteca…

_ Cállate._ Gimió, besándome lujuriosamente.

Nuestros movimientos eran ansiosos. Elsa no dejaba de gruñir. Yo no dejé de moverme. Bella cogió una de las tetas de la rubia y yo hice lo mismo con la otra. Bella seguía besándome. Yo me sentía muy caliente. Me mordí el labio, notando otro orgasmo que Bella y Elsa continuaron. Salí de Elsa y la hice a un lado, tomando a Bella y arrancándole el fragmento helado para poder penetrar su sexo yo misma.

_ Tus libros no hablan de esto… ¿Verdad?_ Le susurre, apretando sus pechos.

_ No…_ Gimió, sumisa.

Oí gemidos y vi a Elsa masturbarse débilmente, sin dejar de mirar. Me excitaba mucho que me mirasen hacerlo. No tardé mucho en notar otro orgasmo y notar el miembro helado derretirse. Me dejé caer en el asiento y las chicas se acercaron, entreteniéndose en devorar mis pechos con ansia. Gruñí, abriéndome de piernas para una Maléfica que volvía, buscando más. Estaba en el paraíso.

 _Regina Mills_

Lo cierto es que el viaje había sido bastante tenso. Mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir. Si de mí dependiese nos hubiéramos dormido hasta llegar allí. Salí del carruaje, y no pude evitar mirar a Emma mientras salía del suyo, escuchando un chiste que Ruby le estaba contando. Sonreí un poco, sin poder evitarlo.

Me sorprendió que el tercer carruaje no abriese sus puertas. Me acerqué, algo preocupada, y toqué con fuerza sobre la puerta.

_ ¿Chicas? ¿Estáis bien?_ Pregunté, con cierto aire de preocupación.

_ Sí… un momento._ Exclamaba la voz de Elsa desde el interior.

Escuché risas, y finalmente las chicas decidieron honrarme con su presencia. Elsa, morada como una ciruela, tomó el brazo que le entregaba y se aferró a él. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_ No vais a contarme qué ha pasado ahí dentro, ¿Verdad?_ Les pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Me temo que no._ Dijo Bella, que se mantenía escondida detrás de su libro.

Decidí no darle más importancia mientras me unía a la gran cantidad de personas que atravesaba las puertas del castillo de Arendelle. El hogar de Elsa siempre me había parecido hermoso, en especial desde que había instalado la pista de hielo. Sin embargo, no disfrutaba mucho de la idea de patinar, y por ello había atravesado el patio por uno de sus bordes. No obstante, al llegar al recibidor, la reacción que yo venía esperando, se produjo de inmediato.

_ ¡Elsa!

_ ¡Anna!

Dejé que Elsa se separase de mí y la observé atravesar el salón, para juntarse con su hermana en un gran abrazo. La ternura que se profesaban mutuamente era lo más dulce que había visto en mi vida. No pude evitar darles una sonrisa mientras ambas hermanas se acercaban. Anna se abrazó a mí y yo le devolví el abrazo, aún algo confusa por la situación.

_ ¡Gracias por traer a Elsa a casa!_ Dijo, apretándome con lo que, presupuse, eran todas sus fuerzas._ La echaba tanto de menos…

_ No iba a dejar que se perdiese tu boda._ Dije, con una sonrisa en los labios._ Espero que tengáis paciencia para recibir vuestro regalo.

_ ¡Pero yo lo quiero ya!_ Espetó la pelirroja, poniendo morros como Elsa solía hacer.

 _Zelena Mills_

Regina, como siempre, había acaparado toda la atracción de la gente que había a su alrededor. Le era imposible no lograr que todos acabasen mirándola. Yo suspiré y decidí perderme un poco en la inmensidad de aquel castillo, ya que nadie me estaba haciendo caso. Subí escaleras sin ton ni son, hasta que me encontré con un pasillo con las luces encendidas.

Las antorchas, que emitían una luz azulada, le daban un toque tétrico al corredor mientras lo atravesaba. Empezaba a preguntarme dónde estaría, cuando una de las puertas se abrió y sentí cómo la temperatura de la estancia descendía. Mi aliento se condesaba en el aire, visible a mis ojos.

Cuando una de las puertas se abrió, chirriando un poco, sentí un poco de miedo. Estaba helada, temblando, cuando una mujer hizo acto de presencia en el corredor. Ataviada de blanco, con un elegante vestido. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Sus labios perfilaban una sonrisa, y yo sentí un escalofrío.

_ Lo siento… me he perdido._ Reconocí, mirándola._ Soy…

_ Zelena, lo sé._ Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa._ Sois la princesa de los ocho reinos.

_ Sí… soy yo._ Admití, sorprendida de que me conociera.

_ Yo soy Ingrid. Actual regente de esta parte del reino al servicio de vuestra hermana._ Dijo, con una leve reverencia.

_ Es un placer conoceros._ Dije, castañeteando los dientes.

_ El placer es mío._ Repentinamente noté un ligero calor que me envolvía, y me di cuenta de que un abrigo de piel había aparecido sobre mis hombros._ ¿Puedo acompañaros, princesa?

_ Me encantaría._ Reconocí.

Siempre tenía que ir sola. Todo el mundo se centraba en Regina y nadie quería ser mi acompañante. El brazo de la mujer parecía estar frío. Pero para mí la idea de ser acompañada era más que suficiente como para olvidarme de todos mis problemas, incluyendo el frío.

_ Zelena…_ Ingrid me habló en un susurro._ Te estás poniendo verde.

_ Lo siento…_ dije, avergonzada, concentrándome para apartar el verde de mi rostro._ Me sucede a veces…

_ A mí me parece encantador._ Dijo ella, provocando que me sonrojase.

Bajamos de la mano, al gran salón con el suelo helado. La gente nos miraba y se escuchaban cuchicheos. Decididamente nadie esperaba que viniéramos de la mano.

 _Cleopatra_

Me sentía como metida en un buffet libre. Había tanta gente… tantas personas a las que seducir. Me resultaba difícil resignarme a las seis mujeres con las que compartía palacete y con Regina. Nunca había sido capaz de resignarme a aceptar simplemente a siete opciones. Yo había sido capaz de acostarme con más cantidad de gente en una sola noche. A fin de cuentas, estaba maldita.

Hacía años que sobre mí había caído la maldición de la lujuria, que me impedía dejar de pensar en el sexo. Al principio lo había visto como una tortura, pero tras tantos años lo veía como una bendición. Me había vuelto incansable y me había hecho descubrir cosas que antaño habría creído imposibles.

Y por eso no dejaba de mirar. Pensé en la hermana de Regina, y en la mujer que la acompañaba. Un trío con esas dos bellezas serían fantástico, pero lo cierto es que después de Maléfica, mis pensamientos estaban en algo de carne más tierna. Y encontré lo que buscaba al ver a la futura novia dar saltos de un lado para otro. Desde luego… era exactamente lo que buscaba.


	10. Finale

**¿En serio sólo han sido 10 capítulos? Me parecía que eran más. En fin, aquí tenéis el FINALE. Espero que estéis conformes con él porque, la verdad, no me sentía capaz de terminar esta historia de otro modo ^^**

 **dcromeor... aprovechemos para meter un último giro.**

 **15marday... ¿Sabe acaso hacer otra cosa?**

 **Bueno, Kykyo... sólo puedo decir que a Cleo le encantan las manchas.**

 **Bueno Vivi... este es el Finale, ha sido una suerte que no te pasara ahora XD**

 **Waji... claro que la ama de verdad, con todo su kokoro.**

 **ardimarlo, lo de la cobra está bien... es la historia original... pero me gustaría algo más... bueno, poético.**

 **Bueno Love, algunas ideas se materializan... y otras no... nunca se puede estar seguro.**

* * *

 _Cleopatra_

Me relamía cuando observaba a aquella doncella bailar. Tan joven… y tan pura. No dejaba de pensar en hasta qué punto podría corromper su espíritu. Me estaba acercando, cuando sentí una mano, fría como el hielo, acariciar mi hombro.

_ Disculpe… ¿Me concedería usted este baile?

Me giré para encontrarme con una mujer de piel del color del Mármol, labios rojos cual destello sanguinolento… y ojos encendidos como el fuego. Todo mi interior pareció revolverse de pura pasión… deseo… y unos celos enfermizos. ¿Cómo osaba ser tan hermosa?

_ Sería un placer._ Dije, observándola.

Me tomó por la cintura con soltura y comenzamos un baile que se me hacía cadencioso y rápido. Uno que me costaba seguir. Eso era algo nuevo para mí. Sentía cómo el deseo me desbordaba por entero. Mi lujuria bullía como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Siempre estaba encendida, pero desde luego no de esa manera. Me sentía marearme mientras danzábamos. Sentía como las voces a mí alrededor se acallaban, como si el salón de baile en pleno hubiese decidido callar al mismo tiempo.

_ Yo soy…_ Comencé.

_ Cleopatra… lo sé._ Dijo ella, en un murmullo._ Ya nos conocemos.

_ ¿Cuándo?_ Pregunté._ Creo que conocería a una dama como lo eres tú.

_ Una vez en una pesadilla… quizá._ Sentí cómo mi corazón, acelerado, se saltaba repentinamente un latido._ ¿Seguro que no te acuerdas de mí?

No podía recordar ese rostro. Jamás había visto una piel nívea como la suya. Ni unos labios tan rojos. Y esos ojos… esos ojos encendidos… los había visto. Los había visto… apagados.

_ Anzu, Cleopatra. Mi nombre es Anzu.

Noté que empezaba a temblar. Mis extremidades habían quedado repentinamente congeladas sólo a tiempo de darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el salón de baile. Me encontraba en un torreón, a solas con ella. Sus ojos me observaban con tanta frialdad que, por unos instantes, notaba el ardor de mi ser apagarse.

_ Tú… deberías estar muerta… Yo misma… yo misma te…

_ Sí… me envenenaste… Aunque supongo que es un destino mejor que el que esperó al resto. ¿No es cierto? Los vendiste a todos para salvar tu vida. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

Anzu entreabrió sus labios, y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y terror al darme cuenta de cómo sus caninos, afilados como cuchillos, parecían alagarse más allá de sus labios.

_ ¿Noto cierto terror en tu mirada? He oído que el dolor a la mordedura de un vampiro es insufrible si te resistes… supongo que lo sabremos ahora._ Dijo, mientras daba un paso en mi dirección.

Me desplomé, temblando como una criatura indefensa ante un depredador implacable. Pero no iba a dejar que Anzu me matase. No iba a morir así. La reina del Nilo no podía caer víctima de una venganza. Me aferré a la ventana y me lancé sin dudarlo. Cerré los ojos mientras caía del torreón, lanzándome a los brazos de la muerte. Un destino mucho mejor que ser devorada. Una muerte rápida.

 _Maléfica_

Las copas se habían ido sumando y lo cierto es que empezaba a sentir que mi estómago se encargaba de consumirlo todo. Supongo que resultaba difícil beber para olvidar si lo mismo que provocaba que exhalase fuego provocaba que todo el alcohol que pudiese consumir se desvaneciese sin provocar efecto. Unos pasos me devolvieron a la realidad. Allí estaba ella, Anzu.

_ Está hecho, Maléfica._ Dijo, observándome._ Te agradezco que me indicases el camino a seguir.

_ Ha sido un placer, querida._ Dije, ofreciéndole la copa. Ella la tomó y tras observarla unos instantes, dio un trago.

_ Si no es indiscreto._ Anzu me miró a los ojos._ Me gustaría saber qué te ha empujado a llamarme.

_ No dejo que nadie me toque sin mi consentimiento, Anzu._ Aparté la mirada._ Ni que me inste a hacer cosas que no deseo hacer. Es cuanto necesitas saber.

_ Comprendo. Ha sido un placer, Maléfica.

Mientras observaba a aquella mujer del desierto desaparecer entre la multitud no pude menos que sentir un ligero escalofrío. Llamarla había sido el tipo de cosa que no había hecho desde que me había casado con Regina, y que no pensaba repetir. Pero sabía bien que Cleopatra era un cáncer. Uno que debía ser extirpado cuanto antes.

 _Cora_

Eva era una mujer fantástica para el protocolo. Me quitaba de encima todos esos tediosos saludos a gente que no me importaba. No me malentendáis, amo a mi mujer, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que debería darme algo de espacio. Estaba mirando la nada, cuando unos ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Una mirada de fuego y tinieblas. Una que sentía que había visto antes.

Debía haber al menos diez metros entre esa mujer y yo, pero sabía que estaba oyéndome respirar. Podía sentir sus oídos atentos a mi pulso. Y pude sentir como una voz muy parecida a la mía se deslizada lentamente a lo más profundo de mi cerebro.

Un mensaje claro y directo. "Disfruta de la vida que te ha sido concedida". Fue como si de repente me diese cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido tratar de tramar contra mi propia hija… contra mi esposa. Con el propósito de demostrar que podía ganar por méritos propios un trono… que ya era mío.

 _Bella_

Las fiestas no eran lo mío. Acababa de terminarme uno de mis libros y ya no tenía nada que hacer más que sentarme aburrida y esperar el paso de las horas. Escuché a alguien sentarse a mi lado y alcé la mirada al encontrarme con mi esposa. Regina me tomó la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví.

_ Elsa te tiene agotada, ¿Verdad?_ Le pregunté.

_ Un poco. Ya estoy mayor para estas cosas._ Dijo, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

_ Tonterías cariño… estás magnífica… y lo sabes._ Le dije.

Amo mucho a Regina. Cuando su madre se presentó en mi castillo diciendo que me tomaba como pago para detener la guerra de los Ogros, la odié. Pero desde eso, había pasado mucho tiempo. Regina tenía el corazón lleno de luz, y era capaz de ganarse el afecto de cualquiera. Eso lo tenía claro.

_ Bella… tengo algo para ti. Llevo tiempo queriendo dártelo._ Dijo, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso._ Pero no encontraba el momento.

Regina sacó un pequeño libro y me lo entregó. No tenía título, lo cual me sorprendió. Pero no tanto como al abrirlo y encontrar una caligrafía fina y estilizada que conocía muy bien.

_ Esta es tu letra…_ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Has escrito un libro?

_ Lo he escrito para ti._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Cuando lo acabes… ¿Podrías ponerle título por mí? Se me dan mal esas cosas.

_ ¡Sería un honor, cariño!_ Reconocí.

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero lo admito, era lo más bonito que nadie había hecho por mí. Ojeando las páginas no pude dejar de observar cómo Regina narraba las vivencias que habíamos vivido juntas, y el sentimiento que había en sus palabras. Me puse en pie y la abracé con fuerza.

 _Elsa_

_ ¡Quiero brindar por mi hermana Ana! Espero que ella encuentre en su matrimonio tanta felicidad como he encontrado yo en el mío.

Hubo un gran murmullo general de aprobación y todo el mundo alzó sus copas para brindar por la feliz pareja. Había sido una ceremonia preciosa… y aunque está mal ser egocéntrica, creo que la nieve tiene mucho que ver. Anna y Kristoff formaban una pareja perfecta, como Regina y yo. No tenía dudas de que serían muy felices juntos

 _Regina Mills_

 _1 Semana después_

Había sido una semana larga. Días de festejo… y días de duelo a causa de la muerte de Cleopatra. Apenas habíamos empezado a conocernos y ya la había perdido. Me encontraba en la sala del trono, sentada en el que para mí muchas veces había sido un tormento. El trono. Y las decisiones que en él había tenido que tomar. Muchas veces había tomado decisiones que no deseaba, y tantas otras había hecho lo que alguna de mis madres creía que era correcto ante mi indecisión.

Pero no esta vez. Esta vez estaba decidida. Las cosas debían cambiar de una vez por todas. Cora me miraba incrédula, y Eva se mantenía impasible.

_ Me niego a tomar una novena esposa._ Dije, en un largo suspiro._ Hemos mantenido nuestra tradición durante muchos años. Pero… no puedo continuarla durante más tiempo. Amo con todo mi corazón a las seis mujeres con las que comparto el lecho. Y no necesito a ninguna más. No quiero ver a más pretendientas.

Durante un segundo, hubo un silencio tenso en la sala del trono. Pero finalmente, fue Eva la que me respondió.

_ Si eso es lo que deseas, nos parece bien, Regina._ Dijo Eva._ Tú eres la reina.

_ Tampoco soy capaz de darle hijas a sólo una de mis esposas. Considero que es cruel.

Fue entonces cuando Cora se alteró. Se puso en pie y me miró, incapaz de entender mi comportamiento, supongo.

_ Son las normas, Regina._ Dijo, tensa._ No puedes dar a luz a las hijas de todas.

_ Ese tampoco es mi plan._ Dije, muy seria._ Y espero que entendáis que hago lo que hago con el propósito de asegurar no sólo mi propia felicidad, si no la de todas mis esposas.

 _Narrado en tercera Persona._

Los cambios llegaron de forma rápida. Un palacete con siete habitaciones. Fue algo que se mantuvo. Sin embargo, la habitación principal comenzó a llevar el escudo de la familia Mills. Regina se trasladó y comenzó a ver sus esposas todos los días. La situación general mejoró, y ninguna de las esposas se sintió fuera de lugar. Y con el tiempo… no tardaron en llegar las niñas.

 _Desideria Mills_

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo diez. Mis madres dicen que es un día muy especial. Tengo seis hermanas. ¡Pero yo soy la mayor! Y algún día seré reina… o eso dicen. Yo ahora sólo quiero comerme la tarta. Así que me voy acercando a los dormitorios y las voy despertando. Somos todas unas remolonas. Pero al final consigo despertarlas a todas. Y hay una gran tarta en medio del palacete.

Nosotras no somos como las otras familias. Cada una de nosotras tiene su mami. Y Regina es la de todas. Hay diez velas en mi tarta. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo en familia. Hoy vendrán los abuelos y me traerán regalos. Quizá la tía Elsa, Galatea y la tía Ingrid me hagan una estatua de hielo. Zelena siempre apoya los retoques de su esposa.

Sé que mañana la tía Ruby y Anita me llevarán de caza. Nunca consigo alcanza a Anita. Es demasiado rápida. No como Becca, que se pasa el día leyendo los libros de su madre. Lilith enciende mis velas con su aliento de dragón. ¡Es tan guay!

En cuanto a Athenea… me ha traía una armónica hecha con conchas. Ella y Ariel se pasan el día en el lago. No entiendo cómo no se aburren. Regina me pone una corona de papel sobre la cabeza. Soplo las velas, pero no pido ningún deseo, porque tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado.

 _Fin_

 _Hijos de la Luna… esclavos del sol. Os he avisado muchas veces. Durante mucho tiempo he detenido mi mano. Pero… nunca más. Hoy, no me dejáis elección. Hoy termina esta guerra. Nunca más… nunca más._

_ Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Y tras ello… la guerra terminó._ Las palabras de Ruby sonaban frías ante una Emma Swan ligeramente asustada._ Los vampiros y los hombres lobo… desaparecieron de la vista.

_ Y… ¿Cómo logró hacer eso?_ Emma parecía tensa.

_ ¿No es obvio, Emma?_ Ruby colocó sus gafas._ Del único modo en que podría haberla detenido.

_ ¿No estarás insinuando que ella…?

_ Sí… los mató a todos. Bueno… a casi todos. A tantos que la humanidad podría haber acabado con ambas especies aquel mismo día. Les obligó a esconderse. Como a ratas.

_ Desde luego la historia no tiene un final feliz._ Dijo Emma. Ruby cerró el gran libro que llevaba entre sus manos.

_ No suelen tenerlo cuando se trata de vampiros._ Emma no fue capaz de ver el brillo amarillento en los ojos de Ruby._ Y sobre esa chica… Regina… ¿Sigues saliendo con ella?

_ ¡Ruby! No salimos. Sólo me está ayudando con un trabajo de historia.

_ Sea como sea. No me gusta._ Dijo la morena, mirando a Emma con sus ojos azules._ Esa chica no trama nada bueno.

_ Si ni siquiera la conoces, Rubs. Es una buena chica. Y muy lista. Se sabe todo. Oírla hablar es una pasada. Cualquiera diría que vivió en esa época.

_ Y te creería si me dijeras que fue así._ Murmuró Ruby, tan bajo que Emma no pudo oírlo.

_ ¿No puedes intentar llevarte bien con ella?

_ Emma… eso iría contra mi naturaleza.

La rubia no entendía la magnitud de aquellas palabras. Como tampoco parecía entenderlas Regina mientras entraba en la mansión que en aquel momento se había convertido en su hogar. Las luces no se encendieron, pero ni ella ni la persona que la esperaba necesitaban la luz para verse en la oscuridad. Los ojos de ambas, teñidos de rojo, expresaban diferentes emociones. La mujer que esperaba en el sofá mostraba algo de rabia y de preocupación mal disimulada.

Regina en cambio tenía una expresión propia de una adolescente a la que acaban de pillar haciendo una travesura.

_ ¿Has vuelto a estar con esa tal Emma Swan?_ La mujer sonaba furiosa._ ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los hombres lobo?

_ Emma no es ningún hombre lobo._ Se defendió la morena.

_ Pero la rodean… día tras día._ La pelirroja se puso en pie y la tomó por el mentón._ No sabría qué hacer si te pasase algo. Si te dieran un mordisco… yo…

_ No temas, mamá… tendré cuidado._ Susurró Regina.

_ Eso espero… Regina… eso espero…


End file.
